The Games People Play
by crazy-dreams
Summary: TRORY and JAVAJUNKIE and filled with Gilmorey goodness. Just another story about these couples getting together...
1. Anyone for tennis?

AN: Warning: I'm an Aussie, so everyone cast your minds back a bit to where I'm at. We've only just met Jess. Nothing against him, but for the sake of this fic, just say he's being a good boy and staying out of everyone's way. Feel free to make suggestions! I like to think I'm a big girl so I can take it, but I'm really shy about posting my fics and would appreciate encouraging feedback (but if you think it really sux save me from myself and let me know). Anyway, hope you enjoy!  
  
The Games People Play  
  
1. Anyone for tennis?  
  
  
  
"Morning. It's bright. Need coffee." Lorelai mumbled as she stumbled into Luke's one Saturday morning with Rory and Lane in tow.  
  
Luke replied by bursting out laughing.  
  
"Did Halloween come early this year?" He asked.  
  
Lorelai was wearing a short white skirt, white tennis shoes and a tight pink and white striped polo shirt with '69' stamped on the top left hand pocket. It was also on the back in bigger numbers under the word 'sporty.' Her hair was in two dark pigtails.  
  
"We're playing tennis." She informed him, "but first I need coffee."  
  
"Tennis. Right." Luke looked to Rory, who was dressed in short gym shorts and a tank top, "Why?"  
  
"Because I need to practice. Chilton has a tennis tournament next weekend."  
  
"I didn't know you played tennis."  
  
"She doesn't." Lane responded, looking miserable in baggy shorts and an oversized tee shirt. "Who in their right mind would?"  
  
"I need an extra-curricular sporting activity to put on my Harvard application," Rory explained, "and being such an amazing friend, Lane has agreed to practice with me."  
  
"Anything to get away from my mother for the day. Although I don't think she believed me when I told her I'd be getting exercise."  
  
"So neither of you have ever played?" Luke asked as he poured them coffee, "you're just gonna go out there and try to whack a ball around and expect to be ready for a competition next week?"  
  
"That's what they've got me for!" Lorelai exclaimed.  
  
"Mum used to play" Rory explained.  
  
"Yes, one of the joys of high society. Tennis lessons from the age of eight."  
  
Luke snorted, "You played tennis?"  
  
"Why is that so hard to believe?"  
  
"Well you're not exactly the most athletic person in the world." Luke said diplomatically.  
  
"Or the most co-ordinated." Rory added helpfully as her pager beeped.  
  
Luke muttered something about the blind leading the blind.  
  
"You think you could do any better?" Lorelai challenged.  
  
"As the matter of fact, I used to play tennis in high school too."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Oh no!" Rory interrupted their banter, "Dean can't come, he has to work." She looked disappointed as she responded to the page. "What are we going to do now? We've got an uneven number."  
  
"I don't have to play" Lane said hopefully  
  
"Luke can play!" Lorelai suggested brightly.  
  
"Oh no" he said  
  
"Could you teach me, Luke?" Rory asked, "please?"  
  
"Sorry Rory, but I have to run the diner" Luke answered, glad to have found an excuse.  
  
Rory and Lorelai both made puppy dog eyes at him  
  
"Please Lukey?"  
  
"Jess can take care of it for the day."  
  
"You deserve a Saturday off."  
  
"If I ever had a Saturday off do you think I would spend it playing tennis at your country club?"  
  
"Please, I'll be your best friend?"  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Me three."  
  
Luke sighed as the three females ganged up on him. He finally gave in.  
  
"Okay, okay. Someone has to save you from yourselves out there. Just try not to embarrass me too much hey?"  
  
"When have I ever embarrassed you?" Lorelai asked.  
  
Luke just gave her a look.  
  
"Go get changed." Rory ordered Luke, "you can't play tennis in flannel."  
  
"Ooh we get to see Luke out of flannel! It's a special day!" Lorelai teased.  
  
"You're mocking my clothes? Did you look in the mirror this morning?" Luke leaned closer and spoke more softly "And does your daughter know what the number on your top means?'  
  
"Luke Danes you have a dirty mind!"  
  
"You're the one in the shirt."  
  
"It's um, the year I was born?" she tried.  
  
Luke just smirked and went upstairs to change.  
  
  
  
90 minutes later...  
  
"Damn" Luke muttered as his serve bounced out.  
  
"That's how not to do it" Lorelai called helpfully to Rory.  
  
"Well I don't see you doing much better!"  
  
None of them were doing very well. Luke was taking a while to get his skills back on track, as was Lorelai, who couldn't keep the ball in the court. Rory was trying hard, but Lane couldn't even get the ball over the net and had no interest in learning how.  
  
"I'm taking a break guys" Lane called. Rory followed her outside the court while Lorelai and Luke continued to argue down the other end of the court.  
  
"Thanks for coming with me today." Rory said to Lane.  
  
"You owe me" her best friend warned as a two young guys approached them.  
  
"Mary, Mary what a pleasant surprise."  
  
Rory grimaced at the sight of Tristan, but Lane smiled as she recognised his friend.  
  
"Henry, hi!"  
  
"Hi Lane, hi Rory. You play tennis?"  
  
"Not exactly. You?" Lane replied.  
  
"We're on the Chilton team together," Henry explained. "Want to go grab a drink?' he asked Lane. She nodded eagerly.  
  
"You can start paying me back now." Lane whispered to Rory. "See you later."  
  
"What are you doing here Mary? Entering the tournament next weekend?'  
  
"As the matter of fact I am" Rory replied coldly, "If you'll excuse me I need to practice."  
  
Rory turned her back on Tristan and returned to the court.  
  
"Who's the spunk?' her mother asked.  
  
"That's evil Tristan"  
  
"You never told me evil Tristan was cute evil Tristan!"  
  
Rory rolled her eyes, "it's evil Tristan, you have to save me."  
  
"Introduce me. I'll scare him off."  
  
"Tristan, this is my Mom and our friend Luke."  
  
"Pleased to meet you Ms Gilmore." Tristan said politely.  
  
"Call me Lorelai dammit."  
  
"Uh, sure Lorelai. How's the practice going?" Tristan asked nervously.  
  
"Fine" Rory relied.  
  
"It would be better if she had a teacher who could actually play." Lorelai said.  
  
"Don't start again," Luke warned her.  
  
"I could practice with you, if you like. Give you a few tips." Tristan offered.  
  
"That's a lovely offer." Lorelai said.  
  
"Mom!" Rory hissed, "Can I talk to you for a moment?"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Some help! You're sending me to play with evil Tristan!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"It's Evil Tristan!"  
  
"He seems very polite."  
  
"It's an act. I don't know what he's up to."  
  
"You're paranoid. He's cute too. And I'm sure he'll do a better job of coaching you then either Luke or I am. Think of Harvard."  
  
"Okay, but you have to promise to rescue me in an hour, MAXIMUM."  
  
Rory and Tristan moved to another court and Lorelai and Luke went back onto theirs.  
  
"I'll give you a game." Lorelai challenged him.  
  
"You're on." Luke replied, watching appreciatively the way Lorelai's skirt bounced as she strode to the other side of the court. There had to be some benefit to this.  
  
After a couple of games their skills began to return. They were pretty evenly matched and both had a competitive streak that was emerging.  
  
  
  
A couple of courts over, Rory was surprised. Tristan was turning out to be a pretty decent coach. He was very patient and hadn't mocked her once.  
  
"Bend your knee more as you hit the backhand." He instructed and gently lobbed her a ball, which she awkwardly returned.  
  
"Maybe you want to try a double handed grip." Tristan suggested, vaulting over the net to her side.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes "Mr Cool can't walk around the net like everyone else?"  
  
He ignored her snide comment. "Use both hands, you'll have more power and control."  
  
Rory put both hands on the racquet handle.  
  
"You're not holding a baseball bat."  
  
"When have I ever held a baseball bat?"  
  
"Right hand first, line up the V of your finger and thumb with the side of the racquet. Then put you left hand above it." Tristan guided Rory's hands into position. He pulled a ball out of his pocket and dropped it in front of them. He then quickly wrapped her arms around Rory and they swung.  
  
"Perfect."  
  
"Hey, that was a pretty good shot!" Rory exclaimed proudly, heart pounding as Tristan released her.  
  
"Felt good huh?" Tristan smiled at her, talking about more than just the shot.  
  
"Yeah." Rory smiled back.  
  
"You want me to help you again?" Tristan asked hopefully.  
  
"I think I can manage." Rory replied lightly.  
  
"Suit yourself."  
  
Tristan threw her the ball, which Rory hit cleanly over then net.  
  
"Nice work. Wanna take a break?' Tristan suggested.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Tristan, why are you being so nice?" Rory asked as they sat and sipped bottled water.  
  
"Oh, I'm just sucking up to you cos I think your mom's hot."  
  
Rory squirted her water at him, "Idiot" she laughed, "but thank you for the lesson."  
  
"I've been good hey?" Tristan fished for even more compliments.  
  
"Well, don't feel bad, everyone has an off day once in a while."  
  
This time Tristan squirted water her, sparking a full on water fight. Rory jumped up and ran away down the pathway to a small grass patch where Lane and Henry were sitting chatting.  
  
"Truce." Rory said to Tristan, gesturing to Lane and Henry, who had their backs to them.  
  
Tristan nodded mischievously and he and Rory ran up and squirted their friends.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, it was five-all in Lorelai and Luke's game. Lorelai was grabbing a drink when she heard a voice call out.  
  
"Lorelai Gilmore, I thought it was you." Lorelai pulled a face at Luke before turning around to face the woman.  
  
"Becky, hi, long time no see."  
  
"Don't see you around here very often. How have you been."  
  
"Fine, fine. You?"  
  
"Oh, you know, Todd and I are in the process of renovating at the moment, you wouldn't believe the problems we're having with the builders."  
  
"I can't imagine." Lorelai replied dryly.  
  
"Anyway, I don't want to disturb your game, but we really should catch up properly some time. I heard about your broken engagement, you should have dinner with Todd and I sometime, we'll invite Sam Autumn, he just got divorced you know."  
  
Lorelai looked horrified, "oh, I really don't want to be set up with anyone, Becky."  
  
"Oh, it'll be fun."  
  
"No, really, I-"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I'm seeing someone already." Lorelai blurted out desperately.  
  
"Oh, really?" Becky looked at Luke who was practicing his service action at the other end of the court; "He's pretty cute, if you go for the rugged type."  
  
"Yep, well, no blind dates for me!" Lorelai laughed nervously.  
  
"Well you'll have to bring him to dinner! How's tonight?"  
  
"I don't think-"  
  
"Great. Gotta run now. See you here at 8! Can't wait to meet your new man!"  
  
Becky raced off about thirty metres to greet two other women. She pointed to Lorelai, who waved sarcastically.  
  
"So much for class" she murmured.  
  
Lorelai walked to Luke's side of the court and put her arms around his neck.  
  
"What the-" he asked.  
  
"Put your arms around my waist." She ordered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because they're watching!"  
  
"Who's watching?"  
  
"Come on!" Lorelai insisted.  
  
Luke sighed and rested his arms around her waist, still keeping about a foot between them.  
  
"What's going on?" Luke asked resignedly, stealing a look at Becky and her friends.  
  
"THAT is Becky Marshall-Holmes."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So she is, at this moment, spreading the news that you, the 'rugged type' are my latest victim. You have to pretend to be my boyfriend for dinner with her and her husband tonight."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Okay? That was too easy!"  
  
"Well I could ask why it matters what these people think of you or why I should go along with it, but I know you'll have some crazy response that will make prefect sense to you only. So I'll make you a deal. If you win this set I'll do it."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"You gotta win first."  
  
"Thank you Lukey!" she smacked a kiss on his cheek before bounding back to her own side of the court. "I'm gonna kick your ass!"  
  
  
  
Rory, Lane, Tristan and Henry collapsed on the grass, exhausted and soaking wet after their waterfight.  
  
"That was fun." Rory said.  
  
"It was." Tristan smiled back at her, took a deep breath, and decided to push his luck, "do you want to do something tonight? The four of us?"  
  
"Yeah, that's be great." Henry agreed.  
  
"Uh," Lane looked at Rory. She really wanted to spend more time with Henry, but knew how her best friend felt about Tristan.  
  
"I have to check with my mum." Rory said quickly. "Lane, come for a walk with me."  
  
"Back soon!" They told the guys.  
  
"I really like Henry" Lane told Rory as they walked, "and I wouldn't even have to lie to my mom to go out with him. But if you don't want to..."  
  
"You two could go by yourselves." Rory suggested.  
  
"I don't know if my mom would be that liberal. Besides I think it'd be a little uncomfortable, us being on our own."  
  
"You were on your own just before." Rory pointed out.  
  
"But that wasn't like a date. Besides, you said yourself you were having fun."  
  
"Well Tristan was acting strangely human. I don't want to push my luck."  
  
"I think he's got a really big thing for your Rory."  
  
"He does not!"  
  
"Are you worried you might start to like him?"  
  
"Never! Besides I have a boyfriend... In fact, I should really call Dean. He was probably counting on us doing something together tonight cos I didn't get to see him today. In fact, I'll do that right now."  
  
Rory pulled out her phone.  
  
"Hi Dean."  
  
"Hi Ror, you just caught me on my break. How's tennis?"  
  
"Oh, it's fine. How's work?"  
  
"The usual. What's up?"  
  
"I was just seeing what you had planned for tonight."  
  
"Oh, I'd actually arranged to meet up with some friends from school. Were you counting on us doing something together?"  
  
"Oh, no. I was just checking. Actually, Lane and I met up with some friends here too, we'll probably hang out with them tonight."  
  
Rory smiled as Lane jumped up and down with excitement as she said this.  
  
"Okay, I better go. I'll catch you later."  
  
"Yup, bye Dean."  
  
"Bye Rory."  
  
"Thank you!" Lane exclaimed as Rory put away the phone. "We are now officially even once more."  
  
"You will remember all I do for you." Rory warned, "and if Tristan makes one wrong move I'm out of there."  
  
"Sure thing. I understand. I can't believe I'm finally going out with a great guy I really like!" Lane linked arms with Rory as they did an about face and headed back to the guys.  
  
"I'm happy for you." Rory said.  
  
"Wait." Lane spun them around again, "don't you need to ask you mom?"  
  
"Nah, she'll be fine, That was just an excuse to get out of it if necessary."  
  
"Oh, nice work."  
  
They made plans to meet up with the guys that night before catching the end of Lorelai and Luke's game.  
  
The score was six-all nine-all in the tie break. Lorelai was playing for keeps. And it wasn't because she cared when the society set tbought of her. Deep down she wanted to go out on a date and have a good time. And she wanted to do it with Luke. Of course she could never tell him this. Instead she wacked the ball back, grunting as she did.  
  
"What's with the sound effects?" Luke called, after narrowly failing to chase down the shot.  
  
"New technique. That's 9-10. Bring it on."  
  
Luke grunted himself as he slammed a serve down the centre.  
  
"Fault." Lorelai called.  
  
"No way."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"You are such a cheater!"  
  
"You think you can see from all the way down there?"  
  
"Play two."  
  
"Okay, fine."  
  
Luke slowed his serve down and it bounced clearly in the box.  
  
Lorelai returned it cleanly and rushed the net.  
  
Luke lobbed it back over her head.  
  
Lorelai ran back and barely managed to get the ball back in play.  
  
This was Luke's big chance. His mind was racing. If he blew this she would win. She would never let him forget it. And he would have to go out to dinner with her. All of a sudden, he wasn't sure he wanted to win. This was his chance to go on a date without having to ask her. Luke pictured he and Lorelai sitting down to a candlelit dinner. His concentration wavered for a split second; his shot hit the net tape and bounced up... and down back on his side of the net. Lorelai threw her arms up in triumph before jogging up to shake is hand.  
  
"Good game, Coffee man."  
  
"Good game." He replied, with mixed feelings. They headed off the court to greet Rory and Lane.  
  
"Did you witness my stunning victory?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"That was pretty intense." Rory commented.  
  
"He never had me worried, kiddo." Her mother bragged.  
  
"Just wait for the rematch." Luke muttered as the four headed out of the club.  
  
  
  
"I can't believe you're going out with cute Tristan instead of Dean!" Lorelai exclaimed in the car on the way home.  
  
"One," Rory corrected her mother; "I am not 'going out' with him. It's just a group of friends. Only Tristan and I aren't friends." Rory wrinkled her nose, "It's all about Lane and Henry. Anyway, two, he is not cute Tristan, he's evil Tristan, but if you really think of him that way he did say you were hot."  
  
"He did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too, of course it's only cos you're realated to moi!"  
  
"Moving on then. Number three?" prompted Lorelai.  
  
"Okay, three, it is not instead of Dean. Dean and I are separate people. We are allowed to spend our Saturday nights with individual friends occasionally."  
  
"Only Tristan's not your friend." Lane reminded helpfully.  
  
Rory changed the subject, "So what do you have planned for tonight, Mom?"  
  
"I have a hot date." Lorelai drawled, glancing sideways at Luke.  
  
"Sounds like we're both in for an interesting night."  
  
  
  
To be continued…  
  
  
  
Oops! Forgot to add a disclaimer: everyone knows they aint mine, but I don't wanna get into any trouble now! 


	2. Dual Double Dates

AN: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! It warms a girl's heart!  
  
  
  
The Games People Play  
  
2. Dual Double Dates – delinquents, desserts, dreams and disappointments.  
  
  
  
That night Rory was curled up on the couch reading, dressed and waiting for Lane to arrive.  
  
Upon answering the doorbell she was surprised to find Luke waiting there as well.  
  
"Wow Luke, You look really nice."  
  
"Thanks Rory, is your mom ready?" He asked.  
  
"Of course her mom isn't ready." Lorelai yelled from the top of the stairs, madly hopping on one foot as she pulled on her high heels, "you should have known better than to be early."  
  
"I'm three minutes late!"  
  
"Whatever. Rory, sweetie, can you give me a hand here for a sec?"  
  
"Sorry Mom, gotta go!"  
  
"Bye Lorelai, Bye Luke." Lane called as she and Rory left the house.  
  
"Luke get up here!" Lorelai demanded. "Since my daughter has deserted me I need you to zip me up."  
  
Luke gulped as he made his way up the stairs.  
  
Lorelai was standing at her dresser putting her earrings on. The back of her dress was half undone. Luke walked over and gently zipped it up.  
  
"You look great." He said, standing closely behind her and watching their reflections in the mirror.  
  
"I don't feel like me." Her hair was up in a stylish twist and simple, elegant jewellery matched her classic, conservative dress. "But you look nice too. Different, but nice."  
  
She turned to face him, "Thanks for doing this for me Luke." She said seriously.  
  
"You won." He responded simply.  
  
"Yeah, I was pretty awesome huh?" Lorelai changed tracks and gloated as she grabbed her purse and checked the clock on her nightstand.  
  
"Okay, we can go now, we'll be suitably late."  
  
In the car, Lorelai adjusted the review mirror so she could apply lipstick. Luke snatched it back.  
  
"See, we're fighting like an old married couple already!" Lorelai said. "Speaking of which, we should get our story straight."  
  
"What story?"  
  
"You know, where we met, how long we've been dating, a suitably disgusting and sappy anecdote."  
  
"We could tell them that after months of you throwing yourself at me, stalking me, showing up and my place of work several times a day and begging I finally took pity on you and gave in."  
  
Lorelai wrinkled her nose at Luke's suggestion and instead made her own, "Or, that you were so insanely jealous when I was engaged to Max, you threatened to kidnap me the night before the wedding and take me to live in Alaska. I really had no choice."  
  
"Or we could just say we were two friends who fell in love."  
  
"Works for me."  
  
  
  
Rory and Lane met Tristan and Henry at the mall in Hartford.  
  
They all agree to catching a movie and then getting something to eat.  
  
"So what's showing?"  
  
Rory went through the list, "too gory, too sappy, too intellectual, too stupid, I've seen it, Lane's seen it, eew Britney Spears."  
  
"Picky, picky." Tristan said, leaning over her shoulder to look at the list.  
  
"Well, I'm with you about Britney, but there has to be something decent out there that none of us have seen."  
  
"Well I'm not watching a horror movie."  
  
Lane agreed, "no slasher films."  
  
Tristan and Henry looked disappointed, but to please the girls they suggested the latest Meg Ryan movie.  
  
Both Lane and Rory shook their heads.  
  
"I thought girls liked romantic movies?"  
  
"Well a girl can only take so much."  
  
"Plus, Meg Ryan's like 40 now. Did you see the wrinkles in 'Kate and Leopold?'"  
  
"Yeah, 'When Harry Met Sally' was good, but it's time to move on."  
  
"Okay," Tristan continued to work his way down the list, "how can Rory 'I'm going to Harvard' Gilmore say a movie is too intellectual?"  
  
"It's Saturday night, there is an official ban on thinking too hard."  
  
"Well this one's a comedy."  
  
"Supposed to be a comedy." Lane corrected  
  
"Yeah, another teen sex comedy, they get lamer every time." Henry agreed.  
  
"So what are we left with?"  
  
"Not a lot."  
  
The group continued to argue.  
  
  
  
Lorelai and Luke arrived at the club about 10 minutes late. Luke stopped just before they entered the restaurant.  
  
"Do you want me to hold out my arm or something?" he asked.  
  
"Are we at a ball? Are we senior citizens?" Lorelai grabbed his hand and entwined their fingers. "Now we're ready."  
  
Becky and Todd stood up as Lorelai and Luke approached. The four exchanged greetings and introductions. As they went to sit down, Lorelai waiting expectantly, nudging Luke slightly.  
  
"Oh right." He held the chair out for her.  
  
"Thank you, Pumpkin."  
  
Pumpkin?! Luke thought  
  
"You're welcome Sweet-cheeks." Two could play it this game.  
  
"So how did you two meet?" Becky asked as soon as they were all settled.  
  
Thankful, a waiter arrived just then and asked if they would like to order a bottle of wine.  
  
"Absolutely!" Lorelai answered for them all.  
  
The waiter took their order and was back shortly with appetizers.  
  
"You two make such a cute couple!" Becky gushed, "How long have you been dating? Are there wedding bells on the horizon?"  
  
"Oohhhh no, I don't think so." Lorelai said quickly, exchanging glances with Luke.  
  
"Well, I guess after one broken engagement it must be hard to commit again."  
  
"You know me, never been one for commitment."  
  
"So what do you do for a living, Todd?" Luke quickly changed the subject.  
  
"I'm a partner in an accountant firm."  
  
"That sounds…interesting. What about you, Becky?"  
  
"Oh, I don't work, I'm married," she replied in a don't-be-ridiculous tone.  
  
Luke coughed to smother his laughter.  
  
"And how's that going?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Well running a house can be a very demanding. It's these damn builders, first they tile the whole kitchen in the wrong shade of beige…"  
  
By the time she finally tired of this topic, the main meals had arrived and Becky turned her attention to Lorelai and Luke, digging for gossip.  
  
"It's been so long since I was dating, tell me, how do you two do it? I can't imagine not living with Todd. And you both work too, how do you ever find time to see each other?"  
  
"Well we make time, don't we Sugar-muffin?" Lorelai gazed adoringly at Luke, batting her eyelashes.  
  
"That's right, I see her at practically every meal."  
  
"More than some married couples." Becky commented, glancing at her husband, "Todd's always so busy at the office."  
  
Todd nodded, "a man often has the need to 'work late,' don't you find?" he appealed to Luke for understanding.  
  
"I do know about working long hours." Luke replied, missing the other man's emphasis.  
  
"Right, what is it that you do?"  
  
Becky interrupted before Luke could answer.  
  
"What about, you know?" Becky blushed, "is it difficult to spend 'quality time' together, what with your daughter and everything."  
  
"Oh, Rory doesn't mind. If she comes home to find us doing it on the couch she'll just go to her room and start her homework." Lorelai said lightly.  
  
Her companions looked suitably shocked.  
  
"Do it on the couch often?" Becky asked.  
  
"I prefer the kitchen table." Lorelai quipped.  
  
"She's only joking," Luke said quickly, nudging her, "aren't you, Munchkin?"  
  
"Of course, Lukie-pie." Lorelai leaned over and brushed Luke's hair behind his ear.  
  
"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to power my nose."  
  
"Ah, me too." Luke followed her to the bathrooms, catching her just before she entered the ladies.  
  
"What do you think you're doing leaving me alone with them?" He demanded.  
  
"Sorry , Pookie, but if I have to listen to one more inane question about our love life or complaint about their builders I am going to hit Becky with the table setting."  
  
"Good aggression you got going there. Believe me, I feel exactly the same way?"  
  
"You think we could sneak out the window?" Lorelai asked hopefully.  
  
Luke shook his head sternly, "just go back there and monopolise the conversation, the way you're so good at doing back in Stars Hollow."  
  
"It's different here." Lorelai complained.  
  
"Hey," Luke raised her chin with his hand, "you know these people would be crazy to look down on you."  
  
"Of course, but just because I don't want to be like them doesn't mean I feel comfortable around them. And just because I feel uncomfortable doesn't mean I want to hide from them for the rest of my life. Does that make any sense?"  
  
"Of course not, but coming from you I wouldn't expect it to."  
  
Lorelai smiled, "well, thanks for the pep talk, Shnookums,"  
  
"This stops after tonight, you do understand that?"  
  
Lorelai grinned mischievously,  
  
"Whatever you say Muffin."  
  
He rolled his eyes, "come on, Cupcake, we've still got coffee and dessert to go."  
  
Lorelai's eyes lit up at the thought as they made their way back to the table.  
  
"But I've got dibs on the foodie nicknames." She insisted.  
  
"That's what you think, Cherry-pie."  
  
  
  
"I cannot believe I am watching an animal movie. What am I five?" Lane asked as they entered the cinema, "How is this a good compromise?"  
  
"It was this or 'Return of the dead part 3,'" Henry reminded her.  
  
"Wow it's pretty empty in here." Rory commented.  
  
"That's because most of the target audience is in bed." Tristan said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Ladies first." He said, gesturing up the stairs the best he could with his arms full of all the junk food Rory had requested.  
  
"You're a true gentleman tonight, Tristan DuGrey."  
  
The foursome had the entire back row to themselves and quickly made it more comfortable by raising all the armrests and stretching out.  
  
Twenty minutes into the movie none of them were paying attention. Lane and Henry were practically sharing one seat, talking quietly among themselves, while Rory and Tristan were sitting cross-legged facing each other several seats apart.  
  
Rory was thinking about Tristan's behaviour. He was still teasing her mercilessly, but it was in a cute as opposed to evil way. She smiled to herself as she tossed a piece of popcorn in the air and attempted to catch it in her mouth.  
  
Tristan laughed as it hit her on the nose.  
  
"Watch the pro." He expertly tossed it in the air and scooped it up with his tongue on the way down.  
  
Tristan winked at Rory, "my tongue is multitalented."  
  
Rory sighed to herself, welcome back, evil Tristan.  
  
She threw another piece of popcorn at him, which he again caught in his mouth. He lobbed one back to her, which she caught awkwardly.  
  
"Yes! One-all."  
  
"More like 2-1."  
  
"The first throw was a warm-up." Rory insisted.  
  
"Fine, hit me with it." They took turns lobbing popcorn to each other then tried to do it simultaneously.  
  
"Ready, go!"  
  
Both missed hopelessly, trying to co-ordinate their throwing and catching. Rory's piece of popcorn went down Tristan's shirt. He wriggled around trying to get it out. You're gonna pay for that" he warned, lunging at her and crumbling popcorn down the back of her neck. Rory retaliated by dumping her entire jumbo-sized box of popcorn over his head. Then she had to find a new source of ammunition.  
  
"Ouch!" Tristan cried as a jaffa hit him in the head, "you can't use those!"  
  
"Fine." Rory stole Lane and Henry's discarded popcorn and she and Tristan began frantically throwing it at each other."  
  
"What's going on here?" A stern voice interrupted. Both looked up sheepishly to see an usher standing over them.  
  
"Uh, sorry." Rory began.  
  
"You two- out." He commanded.  
  
Rory and Tristan meekly obeyed, before bursting into uncontrollable laughter just before they reached the exit.  
  
"I can't believe we got kicked out of the movie!"  
  
"Kicked out of a movie?" Tristan scoffed, "Babe, you aint seen nothing yet."  
  
They were soon joined by Lane and Henry, who scolded them for being a 'terrible influence on the susceptible young minds in the cinema.'  
  
"And we missed then end of the movie!" Lane complained, even though she hadn't been watching.  
  
"Don't worry, I guarantee the puppy made it home." Rory promised, " now let's get some food, all this juvenile delinquent stuff is making me hungry."  
  
"Well if you'd eaten your popcorn instead of throwing it at me…" Tristan was still shaking the grains out of his hair.  
  
They all laughed and joked as they found a café near the cinema and ordered cake and coffee.  
  
"Need some help with that?" Rory asked, eying off Tristan's tiramisu.  
  
"You just ate an enormous slice of coffee cake all by yourself!"  
  
"So? Are you calling me fat?" Rory demanded jokingly.  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it," Tristan replied, holding out a forkful of his dessert. "Open wide."  
  
"I can feed myself thank you!" Rory grabbed the fork off him.  
  
"But now I don't have a fork, so you'll have to feed me."  
  
"In your dreams!"  
  
"My dreams involve more than you feeding me cake," Tristan lowered his voice seductively, "how about yours?"  
  
"I never dream about you Tristan, don't flatter yourself." This wasn't strictly true, but Rory was annoyed that the cute Tristan she had spent the evening with was turning back into the evil Tristan she was so famililar with.  
  
Realising his mistake, Tristan mentally kicked himself way to scare her off DuGrey. He quickly rectified the situation by engaging Lane and Henry in their conversation and turning it back to light banter, and Rory smiled thoughtfully at him as she laughed with her friends.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Luke and Lorelai returned to the table to find Becky and Todd arguing.  
  
"Can't you keep your mouth shut for 30 seconds?" Todd hissed at his wife, "you live with your head in the clouds, with all your socialising and shopping. You've never done a day's work in your life!"  
  
"Well I'm not so naive that I don't notice when my husband's having an affair with his secretary!"  
  
"What do you expect when I marry a bimbo who's more interested in redecorating than in me!"  
  
Other patrons were beginning stare.  
  
"Ooh cool, can we have a fight too?" Lorelai turned to Luke, "why don't you want to talk about our sex life in public, are you ashamed of me or something?"  
  
"Do you think we should leave?" Luke whispered, ignoring her antics.  
  
"And miss all the fun? I'm waiting until they start throwing stuff."  
  
To Lorelai's disappointment, Becky regained her composure and apologised.  
  
"I'm sorry, I think we better call it an evening. Luke, it was nice to meet you, Lorelai, we'll have to catch up again soon," she said thinly.  
  
"Bye Becky, bye Todd." Lorelai waved happily.  
  
"Ah, that was fun." Lorelai relaxed back into her chair and summoned the waiter, "I think I'm ready for that dessert and coffee now."  
  
Luke rolled his eyes.  
  
"Don't worry, Cutie-pie, I've been here before, and I promise, their coffee isn't as good as yours."  
  
"You can stop with the endearments now you know."  
  
"Aw, but it's still tonight, Baby-cakes."  
  
Luke just smiled and looked over at Lorelai's face, illuminated by candlelight. Now this was what he had in mind. Lorelai smiled too, thinking how good Luke looked dressed up all nicely. Even so, she wouldn't change her flannel and baseball cap wearing diner man for anything.  
  
They then sat chatting, Lorelai sipping coffee and Luke tea until the waiter interrupted them.  
  
"Excuse me, but we are closing now."  
  
"Right, sorry." Lorelai reached for her purse, "you better bring us the bill then."  
  
"It's been taken care of by Mr Marshall-Holmes." The waiter said.  
  
"Yay, free meal. More than I ever get from you." Lorelai elbowed Luke as they thanked the waiter and left the restaurant.  
  
"Well this turned out to be a pretty good night after all, wouldn't you say, Honey-bunch? " Luke asked playfully.  
  
"Definitely. We should do it more often, Baby-face." Lorelai replied, reaching for his hand again as they crossed the carpark.  
  
  
  
Back at the café…  
  
Rory spotted Dean as soon as he entered.  
  
He was with a group of friends, his arm slung casually around a blonde girl.  
  
His eyes met hers.  
  
"Rory!" he rushed over to her and she stood up to meet him.  
  
"Dean."  
  
Tristan stood protectively behind Rory.  
  
"What are you doing with him?" Dean demanded, "you're my girl, I can't believe you'd embarrass me in front of everyone like this!"  
  
"I told you I was going out with friends tonight. I'm the one who should be asking what you were doing with your arm around that girl."  
  
"Mandy's just a friend. Don't jump to any conclusions."  
  
"You're telling me not to jump to conclusions. That's funny Dean, that's what you do best."  
  
Rory turned to her friends, stopping the argument before it got warmed up, not wanting to make a scene, "I'm sorry guys, I really just want to go home now."  
  
"No problem, I'll take you." Tristan offered.  
  
"I'm coming too." Lane insisted, wrapping her arm around Rory's shoulder and giving Dean an evil look.  
  
"Rory, wait."  
  
"I'll talk to you next week Dean, this isn't the time or the place."  
  
  
  
TBC…  
  
Don't forget to keep the reviews coming to encourage me along! 


	3. Bye Bye Dean

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed! Sorry I've taken so long just for this crappy part, I've got heaps on at the moment!  
  
Disclaimer still stands  
  
  
  
The Games People Play  
  
3. Bye Bye Dean  
  
  
  
The next morning (well, afternoon by the time the Gilmore girls stumbled out of bed) Rory and Lorelai were sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee.  
  
"So how was your night?" Lorelai asked "Did cute-evil-Tristan behave himself?"  
  
"He got us kicked out of the movies. Then I caught Dean with another girl and we had a fight in the middle of a cafe."  
  
"Wow, that good huh?"  
  
"The movie part was actually fun. The Dean part, not so much."  
  
"I can't believe Dean would cheat on you! You want me to get Luke to beat him up?"  
  
"I don't know that he cheated on me, they were with a whole group."  
  
"There you go, you'll sort it out and be all kissy kissy again in a couple of days."  
  
"Oh no, we're breaking up." Rory said definitely.  
  
"What? How can you say that?"  
  
"Cos it's not about last night. It's not about that other girl, or the way he completely overreacts and gets all jealous and possessive when I talk to another guy, or the fact that he has the personality of a log...." (Sorry, that last one was the author's own complaint, not Rory's)  
  
"So what's wrong?" Lorelai looked sympathetically at her daughter.  
  
"I don't know. It just doesn't feel right. I think I finally understand you breaking up with Max. It's not what's wrong with Dean, it's what's not right. I'm just not in love with him."  
  
"Aw, honey. When it's really right, you'll know." Lorelai smiled dreamily.  
  
"Speaking of which, how was your night?"  
  
"How is that on the same topic?" Lorelai demanded innocently. Rory just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Did you and Luke have a nice date?"  
  
"Well, yeah, it was great- but we're still talking about you!"  
  
"If you insist. So where was I?"  
  
"You were not loving Dean."  
  
"Right, not loving Dean. But we can still be friends. He was my first boyfriend after all, I don't want to just cut him out of my life."  
  
"I hate to break it to you babe, but that whole 'we can still be good friends routine?' Never works."  
  
"But you and dad are friends."  
  
"We share you. Unless there's something you haven't told me, you and Dean don't have that same connection."  
  
"Oh well."  
  
"You're taking this so well. This lack of sadness wouldn't have anything to do with a certain blonde waiting in the wings would it?"  
  
"NO! I'm just being an adult about the whole thing."  
  
"This is the healthiest breakup I've ever seen."  
  
"It hasn't actually happened yet."  
  
"Oh that would explain it. So when were you planning on telling Dean?"  
  
"I'll get round to it eventually. Definitely before our one year anniversary. Maybe even this week. Now tell me about your night." Rory insisted.  
  
"Well, in keeping with your new tradition, Luke and I got kicked out of the restaurant and Becky and her husband had a big fight in the middle of it. I can't wait to tell my mother!"  
  
"You got kicked out of the restaurant?"  
  
"Only because they were closing." Lorelai admitted.  
  
"Ha, your story's tamer than mine!"  
  
"Oh the shame!" Lorelai reached for the coffeepot only to find that it was empty, "Damn, we'll have to make some more."  
  
"Or we could just go to Luke's where someone else will do it for us."  
  
"You're brilliant!" Lorelai told Rory, "this is why you're going to Harvard!"  
  
  
  
"Greetings, sweet coffee cup." Lorelai swooned as she and Rory sat down at the counter in Luke's.  
  
"I thought we agree to quit with the nicknames after last night." Luke said.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you, I was actually talking to the coffee cup."  
  
"What nicknames?" Rory wanted to know.  
  
"Nothing!" Luke insisted, his eyes warning Lorelai to keep her mouth shut if she wanted coffee.  
  
"Yeah, nothing." She agreed, but when Luke was out of earshot whispered to Rory, "I'll tell you later."  
  
After their 'breakfast' Rory stood up, "I'm gonna go talk to Dean."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Yeah, get it over and done with."  
  
"Okay, good luck, sweetie."  
  
"Thanks, I'll see you later."  
  
"Luke!" Lorelai called out as soon as she left.  
  
"What's up?" he asked, leaning on the counter so his face was level with hers.  
  
"I'm worried about Rory. She's gone to break up with Dean."  
  
"Is she okay?"  
  
"That's the strange thing, she seems too okay, I'm afraid she'll try to be too strong and then break down eventually."  
  
"Rory's pretty mature, I'm sure she'll be fine." Luke reassured her, "but I there's anything I can do, just let me know."  
  
"Thanks Lukey-muffin."  
  
Luke confiscated her coffee cup for that.  
  
Lorelai pouted, "so about last night..."  
  
"Yes?" Luke placed the coffee cut back down and leant in once more.  
  
"Thanks again...." Lorelai leaned further forward, her chin resting on her hands.  
  
"You're welcome...."  
  
"I had a good time...."  
  
"Me too...."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Good."  
  
Each of them waited for the other to break and ask for another date. It wasn't going to happen.  
  
"Fine." Lorelai said, sounding disappointed.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Well, that's it then."  
  
"Yeah, gotta get back to work."  
  
"Right." Lorelai sighed and swivelled around to look out the window at Rory and Dean talking in the street....  
  
  
  
"Rory, listen I'm really sorry about last night. I shouldn't have blown up at you the way I did." Dean said.  
  
Rory nodded, "I think we need to talk."  
  
"Yep, I agree."  
  
"So do you want to go first?"  
  
"No, you can."  
  
"No, really, you."  
  
"Okay," they both said at the same time, "I think we should break up."  
  
"What?" They burst out laughing.  
  
"Wow," said Dean, "I was so worried about how that would come out."  
  
"Me too." Rory admitted.  
  
"So you really want to break up?"  
  
"I do, I'm sorry Dean, this isn't about last night, I just don't feel that it's working for us."  
  
"Oh, I totally agree, I was talking about it with everyone last night, they don't think you're right for me."  
  
"You were talking to your friends about me? Having them judge whether or not we make a good couple?" Rory was insulted.  
  
"Well, I needed some advice. Mandy, especially has been very supportive."  
  
"I'll bet she has."  
  
"I think I really like her, Ror. But I promise, I didn't cheat on you, nothing happened between us."  
  
"Well now you're free to go for it."  
  
"We've had fun together, the two of us." Dean appealed to Rory not to be mad.  
  
"Yeah, we have." Rory agreed, softening.  
  
"Do you think we could be friends?"  
  
Rory thought back to what her mom had said, "I don't think so Dean."  
  
"But we're not parting on bad terms?"  
  
"I won't have to avoid the market this time, I think we can be civil to each other."  
  
"Okay, good."  
  
"Yep," Rory held out her hand, "Goodbye, Dean."  
  
He shook it, "Bye Rory, and good luck with Tristan."  
  
"Hey!" Rory protested, but he was gone. She shrugged and went back into the diner.  
  
  
  
"I don't believe you!" Lorelai exclaimed as Rory rejoined her, "That was it? That was your break-up? Five minutes?"  
  
"It went better than I expected."  
  
"How is that fair?" Lorelai asked as Luke poured Rory another coffee, "I have never had a break-up as healthy as that. My daughter is better at relationships than I am!" she rested her head on the counter in despair.  
  
Rory patted her on the shoulder, "don't worry, mom, I took your advice about the not being friends thing."  
  
"So glad to know I can teach you something," came Lorelai's muffled reply.  
  
  
  
The next day at Chilton, Rory was signing up for the tennis tournament when she ran into Paris, Madeleine and Louise.  
  
"Who's your partner?" Madeleine asked Rory.  
  
"Huh? We need partners?"  
  
"It's a doubles competition," Paris said snidely, "unless the great Rory Gilmore thinks she doesn't need anyone."  
  
"So I'm guessing you two are together?" Rory asked Madeleine and Louise, "What about you, Paris?"  
  
"She's still looking." Louise explained.  
  
"I'm weighing up my options."  
  
"We since Rory doesn't have a partner and you don't have a partner..." Madeleine said.  
  
"Oh no." Paris said.  
  
"Yeah, the fact that we don't work well together is about the only thing the two of us can agree on." Rory concurred.  
  
"It would save a lot of time if you both acknowledged that neither of you has a partner or knows anyone else to ask."  
  
Rory looked at Paris "she has a point."  
  
"Can you play?" Paris demanded.  
  
"I did last weekend."  
  
"For the first time!?"  
  
Rory nodded.  
  
Paris looked pained, but couldn't think of another option. "Okay, I'll set up a practice roster."  
  
She sighed dramatically. "Well at least I'm set for the mixed competition, I'm partnered with Henry, the best male player at Chilton, so you can forget about nabbing your little friend and winning THAT."  
  
"Uh oh, you mean I have to find ANOTHER partner?"  
  
"That's right." Paris smirked.  
  
"Well who's the next best player?" Rory wanted to know, determined not to let Paris show her up completely.  
  
"Only your favourite person."  
  
"Tristan DuGrey." Louise provided.  
  
"At your service, ladies." Tristan materialised behind Rory, "you wanted me, Mary?"  
  
"Oh brother." Rory sighed.  
  
"You and me, Mary, it's gonna be a beautiful partnership." Tristan slung his arm around Rory's shoulder as he walked her to her locker and then leaned casually against it.  
  
"What do you want now Tristan?"  
  
"I just want to make sure you were okay," he said quietly, "you know, after the other night."  
  
"I'm fine, thank you."  
  
"So, you and bag boy break up?"  
  
"As the matter of fact we did, not that it's any of your business."  
  
"Fine," Tristan backed off; "I'll see you tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"What?" Rory called after him.  
  
"We need to practice. Wear something short!" Tristan winked as he sauntered down the hall.  
  
Rory just rested her head on her locker. How did she get herself into these situations?  
  
  
  
That afternoon Rory went to Luke's after school. As usual, he and Lorelai were arguing about coffee.  
  
"No more, I'm cutting you off." Luke insisted.  
  
"Did you know that under Turkish law a woman can divorce her husband if he doesn't give her her daily coffee requirements?" (A.N: This was the 'thought of the day' on the board at c2k, my local coffee supplier, this morning. I have no idea if it's true, but it made me smile!!)  
  
"Well it's a good thing we're not married then." Luke replied, still refusing her demands.  
  
Lorelai looked stumped.  
  
Rory laughed "hi mom, hi Luke."  
  
"Shhh, I'm thinking of a comeback."  
  
"Aw Luke's just sorry he isn't married to ya."  
  
"Yeah, ha! Take that coffee man!" Lorelai said, "Thank you honey, how was your day?"  
  
"Well you know that tennis competition? It turns out I need not one, but two partners."  
  
"Really, so who'd you draw?"  
  
"Two guesses."  
  
"Paris and Tristan?"  
  
"My two favourite people, how did you know?"  
  
Lorelai gave her a supportive look, "Luke we need some coffee for the girl over here!"  
  
"As long as you don't let her" Luke glared at Lorelai "drink any, you may have some coffee, Rory."  
  
"Thank you Lukey." Rory said sweetly.  
  
"You are such a bad influence on her!" Luke accused Lorelai as he went back to work.  
  
"I know!" Lorelai said happily before turning back to Rory, "I thought practice with Tristan went okay on Saturday?"  
  
"It did." Rory admitted. "He might actually be easier to work with then Paris. She has us practicing before school tomorrow morning."  
  
"BEFORE school? That girl is a freak!"  
  
"Tell me about it," Rory rolled her eyes, "anyway, I better go get started on my homework."  
  
"Will you pick up some milk on the way home?" Lorelai asked before remembering, "Oh sorry, don't worry, I'll do it."  
  
"No that's fine, mom."  
  
"You don't care if Dean's working?"  
  
"Nope, all fine. Really."  
  
"Well, if you insist."  
  
"I do." Rory stood up to leave.  
  
"Ooh, can I finish your coffee?" Lorelai snuck a look around to see if Luke was watching. She managed to gulp down the rest of Rory's coffee and make it halfway to the door before Luke realised.  
  
"Hey!" he called.  
  
"Bye Lukey!" Lorelai waved.  
  
He sighed. That woman drove him crazy. He loved it.  
  
  
  
The next morning Rory stumbled on to the deserted tennis courts at Chilton rubbing sleep out of her eyes.  
  
"You're late." Paris stood with her arms crossed, looking impatient.  
  
"Good morning to you too, sunshine."  
  
"Let's started, do you want forehand or backhand side?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well what's your strength?"  
  
"Oh, I can do the double handed one." Rory said, remembering her practice with Tristan.  
  
"Good, I'll take first court then."  
  
"Right." Rory looked confused.  
  
Paris sighed, "Just go over the other side and we'll warm up."  
  
20 minutes later Paris was moderately impressed.  
  
"You don't completely suck!" she called to Rory.  
  
"I must be a natural!"  
  
"This might actually work." Paris sounded surprised.  
  
"Well I don't think we're going to win." Rory said realistically.  
  
"Okay, maybe not, but we're definitely better than Madeleine and Louise, which means we have a good chance of making it past the first round."  
  
"Yay for us." Rory muttered, jumping as Paris wacked the ball at her again.  
  
  
  
"Ow Ow Ow" Rory groaned as she lifted her backpack at the end of the day.  
  
"Ready to go?" Tristan appeared by her side.  
  
"Ugh, I'm still recovering from practice with Paris this morning," she complained.  
  
"Come on," Tristan held out his hand, "I'll even carry your bag for you."  
  
"If you insist." Rory handed it over and watched him buckle under the weight.  
  
"Jeez Mary, what do you have in here?"  
  
"If you can't handle it…" Rory offered to take it back.  
  
"No, I can handle it." Tristan gritted his teeth as he struggled with both their school bags and tennis racquets.  
  
Rory smiled as she walked off ahead of him. Boys and their egos.  
  
  
  
Between tennis practice and school work, Rory's week was hectic. By Friday morning she was slumped on the counter at Luke's.  
  
"No practice this morning?" he asked, offering her coffee which Rory gratefully accepted.  
  
"No, I finally have a day off. Are you coming to watch me play tomorrow, Luke?" she asked. After several successful practice sessions with Tristan and even more unsuccessful ones with Paris, Rory figured she was a ready as she'd ever be for the competition.  
  
"I'm sorry, Rory, I can't miss another Saturday here." Luke hated to disappoint her.  
  
"Besides, everyone at the club thinks your mom and I are dating."  
  
"And is that such a bad thing?" Lorelai butted in.  
  
'No' Luke thought to himself, but out loud just said, "well, it's weird."  
  
Lorelai looked hurt, "Well I'm sorry I repel you that much. Would you like me to go sit on the other side of the room?"  
  
"I didn't mean it that way!" Luke protested.  
  
"I'd offer to leave but I'd have to take your coffee cup with me." Lorelai stood up and moved to a free table, leaving Rory at the counter talking to Jess. Luke followed her.  
  
"You're being an idiot." He said.  
  
"So I don't disgust you?"  
  
"Of course not!"  
  
"So prove it!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Come tomorrow to watch Rory play, be my man again... for the day."  
  
"But..."  
  
Lorelai sulked and refused to look at him.  
  
"Okay, okay." He agreed.  
  
She broke out in a big grin. He was almost too easy.  
  
"He's coming!" she called out to Rory.  
  
Luke realised he'd been had but didn't really mind. Another date with Lorelai... 


	4. Competition

A.N: THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the feedback. It really means a lot to me. I will try to write faster, really! Oh, and please don't hold it against me if I got the spelling of some names wrong.  
  
  
  
The Games People Play  
  
4. Competition  
  
  
  
For the second Saturday in a row Lorelai, Rory, Luke and Lane were at the club in Hartford.  
  
A sign out the front announced the Chilton tennis tournament and Rory looked at it nervously.  
  
"Don't worry sweetie, you'll be fine." Lorelai was being perceptive and slung her arm around her daughter's shoulder as the entered the club.  
  
"Isn't it just about participation anyway?" Lane asked, "you don't have to win to put it on your Harvard application."  
  
"That's true."  
  
"We're proud of you no matter what." Lorelai declared dramatically.  
  
"Okay now you're just being corny." Rory complained as Paris raced up to them and dragged Rory away.  
  
"Good, you're here. We only have 42 minutes before our first game."  
  
Rory looked desperately over her shoulder.  
  
"Good luck." Lane mouthed, before saying goodbye to Lorelai and Luke and going to find Henry.  
  
Luke turned to Lorelai, "so what are we going to do for 42 minutes?"  
  
"You got any suggestions?"  
  
"I can't imagine what I'd do at a country club, so whatever you want," he said  
  
"Yes! I was hoping you'd say that! Follow me."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"The coffee shop."  
  
"I should have known." Luke put his arm around Lorelai's waist as they walked.  
  
She was surprised and looked at him questioningly.  
  
"We have an audience," he explained.  
  
Lorelai looked over at one of the woman Becky had been talking to about her the other week. The woman waved and whispered to her friend. 'The rumour mill is active.' Lorelai thought to herself.  
  
"Right, thanks, Luke. Didn't peg you as being big on public display's of affection thought."  
  
"Yeah, well, don't get used to it," Luke replied gruffly, ducking his head.  
  
"Then I'll just have to enjoy it while I can." Lorelai slung her arm around his waist and threaded her fingers through his belt loops.  
  
"So how many cups of coffee do you think I can consume in 39 minutes?" she asked.  
  
"Waaay too many."  
  
"Too much coffee? No such thing."  
  
"You're a worry."  
  
"I am not a worry."  
  
"You are such a worry."  
  
"Am not, honey-bunches."  
  
"Are too apple-pie."  
  
  
  
"Okay, we've got Madeleine and Louise in the first round, that's a walkover. We should win the second round as well, so it's not until after that we have to worry..."  
  
Rory tuned out as Paris went on about the draw. She wondered where Tristan was. True to his laid-back form they hadn't even arranged to meet. Maybe he wouldn't even show up. 'I should be so lucky,' Rory thought.  
  
"Geller-Gilmore?" A coordinator called out, interrupting Rory's thoughts, "you got 15 minutes to warm up on court three."  
  
Paris stopped examining the draw and she and Rory found court three.  
  
Tristan was already standing there.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Paris demanded, "We have court three."  
  
"No way, our 15 minutes just started." Tristan was playing with Henry in the male doubles.  
  
"I don't care. Off, now!"  
  
"Calm down guys, they probably want us to share courts." Rory fought to keep the peace between her two partners.  
  
Both Tristan and Paris looked at her as though share was a foreign word.  
  
Paris sighed grudgingly, "okay, we're wasting time. Come on Henry."  
  
Henry was sitting off the side of the court talking to Lane.  
  
"I didn't know you and Tristan were friends," Lane was saying.  
  
"We're not really. Coach wants us to play together to practice for next season. But he's not a bad guy," Henry responded.  
  
"I think he likes Rory, what do you reckon?"  
  
"Yeah, for a guy who could have any girl he wants he sure spends a lot of time on her."  
  
Lane nodded thoughtfully, "anyway, you better go. I'm scared of Paris."  
  
"You worried about me?" Henry smiled at her.  
  
"No, she needs you in one piece cos you're her partner. It's me I'm worried about."  
  
"I'll protect you, I promise!" Henry told her as he joined the others on the court.  
  
When their 15 minutes were up, Tristan and Henry left for their first game.  
  
"I guess I'll see you later." Rory said.  
  
"Do I get a good luck kiss?" Tristan asked hopefully.  
  
"Sure. Paris, Tristan wants something from you!" Rory sang out.  
  
"ssh!" Tristan was thankful Paris was too busy harassing the coordinator to notice, "I meant from you."  
  
"I know." Rory said innocently.  
  
"Well how 'bout a congratulatory kiss when I win?"  
  
"IF you win the whole tournament I MAY consider it. But don't hold your breath."  
  
"My heart's thumping in anticipation."  
  
"Rory! If you can tear yourself away from lover-boy we have a match to prepare for." Paris called impatiently.  
  
  
  
"Lorelai!"  
  
Lorelai ducked her head and looked around the café nervously.  
  
"Do you always react like that when someone calls you name?" Luke asked.  
  
"Only around here."  
  
"Lorelai Gilmore!" The voice called again. It was Eva from the Booster Club.  
  
Lorelai relaxed a little as Eva joined their table, "Hi Eva, good to see you again. You remember Luke?"  
  
"The man from Stars Hollow. Of course I do," Eva smiled flirtatiously, "are you here for the Chilton tournament?"  
  
"Yes. Rory's playing." Lorelai responded, rubbing her hand possessively along Luke's arm, a move not unnoticed by Eva.  
  
"Well this is a surprise, you two. I guess you know what his taste in women is after all, Lorelai," she commented, "how long have you two been together?"  
  
"Five weeks, three days and 18 hours of bliss." Lorelai lied convincingly.  
  
Luke raised her eyebrows, "I didn't realise you were counting."  
  
"I treasure every minute with you, baby-cakes." Lorelai kissed the air in front of his face.  
  
"Well isn't that sweet." Eva said uncertainly.  
  
"Hello everyone!" A bubbly voice sang out.  
  
Lorelai ducked and looked around again, "what is it with this place?"  
  
It was Becky with Aubrey, also from the Boosters.  
  
"Hi Becky, didn't expect to see you here again." Lorelai said.  
  
"Of course I'm here, where else you I be?"  
  
"Well, after dinner last week…"  
  
"Oh, that was nothing. Forget about it!" Becky brushed it off.  
  
"Happens ALL the time," Eva whispered to Lorelai.  
  
Luke was looking uncomfortable surrounded by so many women. He tapped Lorelai on the shoulder.  
  
"I'm gonna go for a walk or something, I'll catch you later."  
  
"Okay, sure." Lorelai replied as he stood up.  
  
The other three women looked at the two of them expectantly. Lorelai and Luke looked and each other and shared a quick and awkward kiss.  
  
"Bye muffin."  
  
"So tell us all about you and the strong diner man." Aubrey began searching for gossip as soon as Luke left.  
  
"Why is everyone here so interested in my life? It's as bad as Stars Hollow." Lorelai complained.  
  
"Well you know with your past people are curious. But we're happy for you. You're involved in Chilton, you have a new man. We're interested." Eva said.  
  
"Plus now that I'm married I have to live vicariously through someone else's love life." Aubrey explained.  
  
"There's really nothing to tell," Lorelai insisted and changed the subject, "so Aubrey, how's Stephanie?"  
  
"Stephanie? Damn, I could have sworn her name was Sarah."  
  
Eva and Lorelai shared a smile and Lorelai excused herself, "I better go find Luke. See you later."  
  
  
  
Lorelai went the bathroom before going to find Luke she was in a stall when she heard Eva and Becky come in.  
  
"…and she's with that gorgeous man. I'm so jealous." Eva was saying.  
  
"Well, I don't see that relationship lasting very long." Becky replied confidently.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Lorelai Gilmore can't keep a man for any substantial period of time. I'd put money on it."  
  
"Becky, that's a terrible thing to say." Eva scolded.  
  
"I thought you were interested in him." Becky finished touching up her makeup and left the bathroom.  
  
"That doesn't mean…" Eva followed Becky outside and the door swung closed before Lorelai emerged from the stall.  
  
"What a bitch." Lorelai laughed as she went to find Luke.  
  
She found him sitting on the side of the court where Rory's first match was to be played, next to Eva and Aubrey.  
  
"Lukey-babe! You didn't save me a seat!" she complained. Luke was sitting right on the edge of the stand.  
  
"Oh surely you two lovebirds can share?" Eva insisted.  
  
Lorelai and Luke looked at each other and winced.  
  
"Why not?" Luke said finally.  
  
Lorelai shrugged and plonked herself down on his lap.  
  
"Oof," Luke grunted, "that's it, no more burgers for you."  
  
"Hey!" Lorelai protested, slapping him on the shoulder playfully.  
  
"Lorelai what are you doing? Get off that man, this isn't a trashy nightclub."  
  
Lorelai buried her head in Luke's shoulder, "help, I'm going crazy, I'm hearing my mother's disapproving voice in my mind."  
  
"Lorelai, it's not in your mind." Luke lifted her head and Lorelai saw Emily standing with her arms crossed.  
  
"Damn, I wasn't imagining it. You're real," Lorelai jumped up, "Mom, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Your father and I have come to watch our granddaughter play tennis. We didn't expect to see her mother acting like a cheap-"  
  
"You remember Luke right?" Lorelai cut her off.  
  
"Yes, the ice man."  
  
"Hello Mrs Gilmore."  
  
"And Eva and Aubrey from the booster club."  
  
"Of course, how are you?" Emily asked politely.  
  
Lorelai looked impatient, "Mom, can we talk?" she asked after a minute of pleasantries were exchanged.  
  
Emily said goodbye to the other women, "excuse my daughter's rudeness. It was good to see you again."  
  
She and Lorelai then moved off several metres.  
  
"Look, Rory's match is about to start. Can we please not fight today? For her sake." Lorelai begged.  
  
"For Rory's sake, of course." But Emily still looked annoyed, "how long has this relationship been going on Lorelai? Do we have to wait for your next engagement before we find out?"  
  
"Ohhhh, You're mad because you think Luke and I are dating and I didn't tell you?"  
  
"You're not dating? But I heard it from Biddy Charlton as well. And what were you doing sitting in his lap?"  
  
"Do you know Becky Marshall-Homes?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"That woman is an idiot! What does she have to do with anything?"  
  
Lorelai explained the whole story.  
  
Emily sighed in despair, "this is maddness. How did I end up with a daughter like you?"  
  
"Just lucky I guess." Lorelai replied and they rejoined the others just as the girls were entering the court. Eva and Aubrey had moved so Richard and Emily could sit with Luke and Lorelai.  
  
"Go Rory! Woo-hoo. Rory, Rory." Lorelai cheered.  
  
"I don't know you." Luke said from her right.  
  
"Stop embarrassing the poor girl." Emily insisted from the left.  
  
"Aw, but look how cute she looks out there. She looks so… athletic. It's weird."  
  
"She just looks like Rory in a tennis dress." Luke said.  
  
"That's it! That's what's wrong with this picture. Where did she get a tennis dress from?"  
  
"I bought it for her." Emily said.  
  
"Cos I'm such a neglectful mother for never buying her a tennis dress." Lorelai rolled her eyes.  
  
"I brought you five."  
  
"And I never wore any of them. You could have given them to Rory. When did you have time to go shopping anyway."  
  
"Rory told us at dinner."  
  
"Yeah, last night."  
  
"No, last week."  
  
"Huh? No she didn't"  
  
"Of course she did, you were there Lorelai."  
  
"Really? Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Hmm must have been in body only. Or else it was my evil twin. Hey imagine how my fun that would be?"  
  
"Two Lorelai's? God help the world." Luke muttered.  
  
"ssh! They're starting," Lorelai hissed.  
  
  
  
Paris' prediction was right. She and Rory won their first match convincingly. The last point was decided when Madeleine's second serve hit the back of Louise's head.  
  
"Ow!" Louise cried.  
  
"Yes. One down!" Paris cheered.  
  
Rory approached the net. "Are you alright?" she asked Louise.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Madeleine was saying.  
  
"You messed up my hair!" Louise accused.  
  
"Yep, she's fine," Rory said.  
  
"Why can't you learn how to serve?" Louise complained.  
  
"You should be happy I can't hit the ball very hard. And it's not my fault your big head got in the way!"  
  
"I do not have a big head!"  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry, that was low. I promise I'll fix your hair," Madeleine told Louise.  
  
The crowd clapped politely as the four girls shook hands and Madeleine and Louise hugged.  
  
Rory and Paris just looked at each other.  
  
"Are we supposed to hug or something?"  
  
"Nope, I'm good."  
  
"Me too."  
  
They turned around and Paris walked off one side of the court to collect her bag while Rory went the other way to see her family.  
  
"That was wonderful, Rory." Emily said proudly.  
  
"Yeah, you really kicked butt." Lorelai said.  
  
"Thank you. I have to go, see you at my next game?"  
  
"We wouldn't miss it." Richard promised.  
  
  
  
By the time Rory reached the locker room Louise had made a full recovery and was advising Madeleine who held up two dresses.  
  
"Go with the red, definitely. It's fabulous."  
  
"Really?" Madeleine turned to Rory, "are you coming tonight? What do you think I should wear?"  
  
"Coming where?"  
  
"Back here. To the awards ceremony for the tournament, which is really just like an after party."  
  
"Oh, I don't think so."  
  
"You should," Louise encouraged, "and bring your tall boyfriend."  
  
"He's not my boyfriend any more."  
  
"All the more reason for you to bring him."  
  
"If we win, you have to be here." Paris said.  
  
Rory admired Madeleine's black dress, "That's really nice."  
  
"You can borrow it if you like, I'm going with the red."  
  
"Oh no, I couldn't."  
  
"Please do, if you don't then Louise will and last time she borrowed a dress I got it back reeking of beer and minus one strap."  
  
"I got it fixed eventually," Louise protested, "and it wasn't even me who broke the strap. Is it my fault Tim got carried away?"  
  
"Yes!" Madeleine and Paris chorused.  
  
"But the black dress doesn't have any straps to break." Louise pointed out.  
  
"Sorry, Louise, I offered it to Rory first."  
  
"Thanks, I'll take good care of it." Rory promised.  
  
"If you're finished sorting out your wardrobe, we have another match to play." Paris said to Rory.  
  
  
  
Rory and Paris made it through another two rounds before they were narrowly defeated in the semi finals. Rory was pretty pleased with the effort and even Paris didn't look too pissed off.  
  
"I, um, just wanted to say, uh, thank you for being my partner," she said to Rory as they sat watching Tristan and Henry win their final.  
  
Rory nodded, "and thanks for forcing me to all those practice, they made me 100% better."  
  
"Good, well now we've go that out of the way we can go back to being competitors. I'll see you later."  
  
"Well, good luck." Rory said.  
  
"Whatever." Paris called over her shoulder.  
  
"Hey." A sweaty Tristan jogged up to Rory with a big grin on his face. "Do I get my kiss now?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Oh you must have misunderstood, I meant if you won the mixed doubles as well."  
  
"Well in that case you better get your cute little butt on to court four where our first match is and start practicing. Wouldn't want you to hold me back now."  
  
"Jerk!" Rory stalked off even though she knew he was only teasing, "and leave my butt out of this!"  
  
  
  
Tristan and Rory made it to the final where they were up against Paris and Henry.  
  
Lane stood at the side of the court, unsure of whether to cheer for her best friend or her boyfriend.  
  
Rory went to talk to her through the fence, "I don't care if you cheer for Henry. This tournament doesn't really mean anything to me, you know that."  
  
"Well, okay."  
  
"Besides, if we lose I get out of kissing Tristan."  
  
"What?" Lane asked.  
  
"I'll tell you later." Rory promised.  
  
"You better. Good luck!"  
  
Rory stood in the middle of the court and looked around, "why are all these people watching us?" she asked Tristan.  
  
"It's okay, they're here for me," he bragged, waving to a group of girls.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ready?" The umpire called.  
  
"As I'll ever be." Rory mumbled. She couldn't help feeling intimidated, knowing she was easily the worst player on the court. But Tristan was very encouraging and Rory concentrated on just getting each shot back into play. Henry, being such a nice guy, had toned his serve down so she could actually manage to return it, much to Paris' disgust.  
  
In the end (you don't really want a breakdown of the game do you?) Rory and Tristan just lost.  
  
Henry and Paris gave each other high fives.  
  
"Good game." Henry said as he shook Rory's hand.  
  
"Congrats, man." Tristan patted Henry on the back.  
  
Paris and Rory shook hands firmly and seriously.  
  
"Well Gilmore," Tristan looked at Rory, "we didn't win, I guess you're safe for now."  
  
Rory surprised Tristan, and herself, by giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, "sorry we didn't win."  
  
"You did good," Tristan told her, "will I see you tonight?"  
  
"Maybe," Rory smiled.  
  
"Hopefully." Tristan corrected.  
  
  
  
Rory collected her things and was engulfed by her family.  
  
"We're very proud of you, Rory." Richard and Emily congratulated her before saying goodbye.  
  
"So does this mean you're the next Jennifer Capriati?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"You mean without the whole shop-lifting/drug abuse stage?" Rory asked.  
  
"But that's the best part." Lorelai said as she, Rory, Luke and Lane headed for the car.  
  
  
  
TBC…  
  
Please keep the reviews coming! I welcome any suggestions! 


	5. Coffee, Kisses and BUSTED

AN: okay, a little trory action in this chapter!  
  
I don't know what rating to give this, but it contains a tiny bit of language, sexual references and some kissing. Nothing bad, just letting you know.  
  
Disc: characters not mine, I'm jus borrowing for a lil while  
  
  
  
The Games People Play  
  
5. Coffee, Kisses and BUSTED!  
  
  
  
"Mom, I need to borrow your wonderbra!" Rory burst into Lorelai's room wrapped in a robe.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have this great dress to wear tonight, but it need cleavage to hold it up. Ergo borrowing wonderbra." Rory explained.  
  
"But those things are sexist and degrading to women, insinuating that we must all have huge, perfectly shaped breasts to be attractive to men. What makes you think I would submit to this crass invention and own one?"  
  
"Mom, who do you think does the laundry around here? Although I haven't seen it around for a while, not since you first started dating Max."  
  
"Hey! That was a low blow, picking on the lack of action my wonderbra has seen recently."  
  
"It must be feeling rejected. I'm offering to take it out for a night, so it's not offended that you apparently like the other bras better."  
  
"It shouldn't feel too rejected, it's not the only undergarment that hasn't made an appearance for a while." Lorelai muttered sadly as she retrieved the bra for Rory.  
  
"Thanks Mom!" Rory made a grab for the bra, but Lorelai held it back.  
  
"Now, young lady, you do realise that the wonderbra is a very dangerous weapon, use of which is not to be taken lightly."  
  
"I won't, I promise." Rory said solemnly, holding out her hands.  
  
"It's to stay firmly attached all night." Lorelai insisted as she handed the bra to her daughter, who immediately took off to her room.  
  
Fifteen minutes later Rory emerged.  
  
"Wow, honey. You look gorgeous."  
  
"Thank you." Rory spun around, showing off her black knee length strapless dress, suitably propped up by the wonderbra.  
  
"You can tell me where you're really going now."  
  
"I did."  
  
"You expect me to believe you went to all that effort for a Chilton event?"  
  
"Well the dress was just begging to be borrowed. I couldn't disappoint it.  
  
"So when do you have to return it? I wonder if it'd fit me." Lorelai mused.  
  
"Forget it! Bye mom."  
  
"You're so cruel! Bye Sweets, have a good time, be home by... Who am I kidding giving you a curfew, I trust you. Be home when ever."  
  
"Thanks mom!" Rory pulled on a cardigan and raced out the door.  
  
Lorelai sank into the couch. What was she gonna do now? Saturday night and home alone. How sad. She thought about calling Sookie, but remembered that it was her and Jackson's anniversary so they had a special night planned.  
  
"Hmph." Lorelai pulled herself off the couch and headed for Luke's.  
  
  
  
"Oh my gosh, you look so nice!" Lane exclaimed, as Rory arrived at her house "quick, don't let my mother see you."  
  
Lane was wearing a big coat to hide her outfit. "Bye mom, I'm going to the country club again."  
  
"You spend so much time at this club. It's properly supervised, yes?"  
  
"Yes mama."  
  
"No boys?"  
  
"No mama," Lane crossed her fingers, "I'm going with Rory. Bye."  
  
They made a quick escape to Rory's car. Once inside Lane removed her jacket.  
  
"Wow, you look really nice too," Rory complimented.  
  
"Thanks, I'm so excited," Lane looked nervously at her house, "now drive before she changes her mind!"  
  
  
  
Rory caught herself scanning the room for Tristan as she and Lane entered the function room at the club and scolded herself, 'I don't care if he's here. Just because he was nice to me when we played tennis doesn't mean he isn't evil.'  
  
"I'm gonna go talk to Henry okay?" Lane took off and Rory was left wondered what she was doing here. She wished she'd brought a book, but it hadn't fit in her purse. Luckily the presentations began, giving her something to do. She clapped politely as the winners were announced.  
  
"And the runners up for the mixed doubles, Tristan DuGrey and Rory Gilmore."  
  
'uh oh' Rory thought as Tristan appeared out of nowhere and grabbed her hand, pulling her on stage. Tristan accepted the trophy, "I just want to congratulate Henry and Paris for a great competition," he said, "I also want thank Chilton and the Hartford Country Club for hosting the tournament, and my partner Rory."  
  
Rory was startled when she heard her name but smiled politely and remained onstage clapping as Paris and Henry collected their trophy.  
  
As the four left the stage, Tristan slung his arm around Rory's bare shoulder, "looking hot tonight Mary. Save me a dance later, okay?" he said before melting into the crowd.  
  
Rory sighed and turned around to talk to face Paris.  
  
"I don't care what's going on between you two," Paris said coldly, "now the presentation's over I can go home."  
  
"But you'll be missing the party, isn't that supposedly the best part?"  
  
"Yeah, well what would I know? What would you know about it for that matter?"  
  
"I'm here aren't I? I'm wearing a dress. I think you should stay, Paris. Live a little." Rory encouraged.  
  
"What do you care?" Paris challenged.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, I don't, it was just a suggestion."  
  
Paris checked her watch, "well, maybe I'll stay a little while."  
  
  
  
Lorelai sat down at the counter at Luke's  
  
"What can I get you?" he asked.  
  
"Burger and fries and coffee, thanks."  
  
"I thought I told you no more burgers."  
  
"Oh that was Lorelai, I'm her evil twin, I can have as many burgers as I want."  
  
"Nice try. But no burger."  
  
"But you say no coffee every day and that never stops me."  
  
"No burger." Luke remained firm as he wiped down the counter.  
  
"I promise I'll never sit on you again."  
  
"Nope. You'll thank me when you don't weigh 200 pounds in 10 years time."  
  
"Fine, just the fries." Lorelai gave in.  
  
"Cos fries are so much better for you." Luke said sarcastically.  
  
"They're made out of potato, which is a vegetable, which is good for you. And that healthy coating of lard makes them tasty as well!" she replied brightly.  
  
Lorelai spent the next few hours eating her way through three plates of fries and drinking five cups of coffee, chatting to Luke sporadically as he served everyone else. Finally all the other customers had left and he was about to close up.  
  
"Bye Luke." Jess finished working and headed straight for the door,  
  
"Where are you going?" Luke asked.  
  
"Out."  
  
"When will you be home?"  
  
"Later."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Love the communication you guys got going there." Lorelai said.  
  
"In case you haven't noticed I'm closing. The coffee pot is turned off."  
  
"You're gonna kick me out? Make me go home all alone?" Lorelai pouted.  
  
Luke shrugged, "I don't mind if you want to stay. Don't know what you're gonna do though."  
  
"Wanna play poker again?"  
  
"Sure." Luke agreed.  
  
[AN: Warning - I don't actually know how to play poker. I was half taught by a seven year old once, but that's the extent of my skills so those who can actually play, use your imagination]  
  
"So, are we done with the country club thing now?" Luke asked as he dealt. Lorelai thought she detected a hint of disappointment in his voice.  
  
"I guess so. You won't have to pretend to be madly in love with me any more."  
  
"Oh good, cos that was getting really hard."  
  
'so much for disappointment, he couldn't be happier.' Lorelai thought.  
  
"Well it can't have been as hard as it was for me," she responded angrily.  
  
"Let's just play." Luke said.  
  
"Fine."  
  
They played a few rounds without conversation.  
  
"This is boring," Lorelai finally said, having gotten over her earlier sulking, "Can we play for something more than matches?"  
  
"What, play for money?"  
  
"No, not money. Something interesting."  
  
"Like strip poker?" Luke raised his eyebrows.  
  
"That would make it more interesting. Although I was thinking along the lines of coffee."  
  
"We can't play for coffee. What's in it for me?"  
  
"Well for each game I win, you owe me coffee and for each game you win I owe you something."  
  
"Okay." Luke agreed.  
  
"Great! Get that coffee pot back on, mister."  
  
"You haven't won anything yet." Luke reminded her, but nevertheless turned around to start the coffee.  
  
"So what do you want from me?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Kisses."  
  
"What? Kisses?"  
  
'oh crap, did I say that out loud?' Luke asked himself, "erm.." he stood frozen, his back to Lorelai, trying to think of a way to take it back.  
  
"If that's what you want, kisses it is," Lorelai declared, pretending as though it wasn't anything out of the ordinary for Luke to ask her to kiss him, "now get dealing."  
  
  
  
Rory was actually having a good time at the party, but when the music turned slow and people started playing a spin the bottle she opted out and left the room, walking past several couples, including Henry and Lane slow dancing. She felt slightly envious of the couples, even though she didn't regret breaking up with Dean, it would be nice to have someone to hold. She wondered where Tristan was, he had, after all promised her a dance. 'I did not just think that,' Rory shook her head.  
  
  
  
Lane looked up from Henry's shoulder, "okay, she just left the room."  
  
"I'll go find Tristan. Are you sure this isn't gonna piss her off?" Henry asked.  
  
"Sometimes a best friend knows you better than you know yourself," Lane said mysteriously, "trust me, one day she'll thank me. And if she does get pissed off I'll just blame it all on you!"  
  
"Thanks alot," Henry complained.  
  
Lane just kissed him on the cheek, "hurry up," she said.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Rory wandered down the hall until she found the door to someone's office open.  
  
"Hello?" she called. There was no one there so she went in, sat down on the couch and turned a lamp on to look around for a bookshelf. 'who wouldn't have a bookshelf in their office?'  
  
As she sat back on the couch she found a book wedged between the cushions. 'Mills and Boon, great.' Well it was better than nothing. Rory opened to a random page and began to read, laughing softly to herself.  
  
"Hope I'm not interrupting anything." A deep voice startled Rory.  
  
"Tristan, you scared me." (everybody start smiling now!)  
  
He entered the room, closing the door after him, "we've got to stop meeting like this, Mary. What are you doing hiding out in here?"  
  
"I'm not hiding out, I enjoy my own company. Besides, this stupid dress keeps falling down so it's best if I don't move too much." Rory tugged at the top of Madeleine's dress.  
  
"Need a hand?" Tristan offered.  
  
Rory ignored his question, "what are you doing here anyway, Tristan? You do know they're playing spin the bottle in there, don't you? Thought that would have been something you'd be right into."  
  
"I'm being more particular about who I kiss these days."  
  
"There's a first time for everything."  
  
Tristan sat down next to her, "so watcha reading that's so amusing?"  
  
"Nothing." Rory shoved it back under the cushions, but Tristan quickly retrieved it.  
  
"Mills and Boon huh? Think you might learn something?"  
  
"Go away Tristan." Rory crossed her arms.  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry, no more mocking, I promise," Tristan crossed his heart, "please let me stay."  
  
"Why? Because you enjoy my company or because you've kissed nearly every girl out there already?" Rory asked.  
  
"A little of both." Tristan confessed, but he smiled so cutely that Rory couldn't refuse.  
  
"Okay, I suppose you're better than a romance novel."  
  
"I put romance novels to shame, baby!"  
  
  
  
"So what sort of kisses are we talking here?" Lorelai asked as she lost another game. Luke owed her four cups of coffee, but she owed him twice as many kisses. "Like a peck on the cheek, or french or what?"  
  
"I hadn't thought about it."  
  
"I'll tell you what. You can trade three normal kisses in for one with tongue."  
  
"How many do I have to trade in for sex?" Luke asked.  
  
Lorelai's mouth dropped open. Her jaw moved but no sound came back.  
  
Luke laughed, "relax, I'm only joking. I made you speechless though!" he said proudly.  
  
"A feat usually only achieved by coffee. Very impressive." Lorelai conceded once she found her voice.  
  
"Hmm, I gotta try that more often." Luke pondered.  
  
"I wanna start claiming my coffee," said Lorelai.  
  
"Okay, but I wanna claim a kiss first. Before you start tasting like coffee."  
  
"I always taste like coffee. But sure, what sort?"  
  
"Just a normal kiss."  
  
"Come here then." Lorelai tried to act nonchalant, but her heart was pounding as she leaned over the counter and pulled Luke's head to hers. She licked her lips and brought them to meet his in a soft kiss that was over far too soon to satisfy either of them.  
  
Their foreheads rested against each other for a split-second until Lorelai let out a deep breath, "okay, coffee now."  
  
"Sure," Luke acted cool, but as he turned around to pour her coffee he couldn't resist smiling, 'why didn't I think of this game sooner?' he thought.  
  
  
  
"You want to play truth or dare?" Tristan asked Rory.  
  
"I don't think I trust you enough for that," Rory replied suspiciously.  
  
"Well what are we gonna do then?"  
  
"If you don't want to be here you know where the door is."  
  
"I didn't mean it like that. Hey you still owe me a dance you know."  
  
"I can't hear the music in here," Rory said.  
  
"You're gonna have to come up with a better excuse than that Gilmore," Tristan stood up and tried to pull her with him, but Rory wouldn't budge. She was still worried about her dress staying in place.  
  
"Why do we have to do anything? We could just talk," she suggested.  
  
"Sit in a dark room with an attractive girl and just talk? I've never tried that one before," Tristan pondered, stretching his arm out along the back of the couch and leaning back.  
  
"Then is it really surprising that your relationships don't last?" Rory unconsciously moved a little closer so the back of her neck rested against his arm. His fingers started to play with her long hair.  
  
"They don't last because I have a short attention span," explained Tristan.  
  
"That is so sad. You should never get bored with the right person."  
  
"I'm never bored with you," Tristan said softly. He decided to try his luck and leaned in, softly using the hand entangled in Rory's hair to bring her head to his as he kissed her tentatively, waiting for her response. To his delight she didn't push him away, but kissed him back softly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why don't you give it up?" Luke asked Lorelai. She hadn't won a game for 20 minutes.  
  
She shook her head stubbornly, "I don't care if I have to spend all night kissing you, I need another cup of coffee."  
  
Lorelai had drunk her way through her winnings, while Luke was patiently saving his up.  
  
Luke shrugged and dealt the cards again, "okay, just remember I gave you an out."  
  
Lorelai didn't want an out, she figured it was a win-win situation; coffee or another chance to kiss Luke. This was a great game.  
  
A while later Luke had finally had enough poker.  
  
"That's it. No more playing. I'm collecting," he said.  
  
Lorelai had managed to win the majority of games since Luke last suggested they stop.  
  
"Hey, I was just getting on roll."  
  
"Lorelai, it's almost midnight."  
  
She was wide awake from the coffee, "okay, what do you want?" she asked.  
  
"I think I'll splurge on a three pointer."  
  
"Well you better come over here then."  
  
"Why don't you come over here?" Luke asked from his side of the counter.  
  
"Cos I've had so much coffee I'm not sure if I can still move."  
  
"Not good enough, this is my winning, I say you come over here."  
  
Lorelai dragged herself off the stool and around the counter to where Luke was waiting.  
  
He looked sexy. 'Maybe the coffee's doing something to my brain,' she thought, shaking her head, since when was flannel a turn-on?  
  
He looked at her.  
  
She looked at him.  
  
Without a word, Lorelai took a step forward and kissed him hard. His mouth opened straight away, allowing her tongue to enter. Lorelai entwined her arms around his neck and his hands on her hips pulled their bodies closer. Both were breathing heavily when they finally came up for air.  
  
"That was worth way more than three points." Lorelai said, leaning back against the counter.  
  
Luke just nodded and leant in for more.  
  
  
  
Encouraged, Tristan pulled Rory closer and deepened the kiss. Still she did not protest. Her hand moved to caress his cheek. Tristan was about to go even further when the door opened slowly.  
  
"Rory are you- Oops! Sorry!" Lane called, pulling the door closed again.  
  
Rory jumped up and followed her best friend outside, leaving Tristan on the couch hanging his head.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Lane said, "but it's getting late, I have to get home."  
  
"No problem, really. I'll be one sec."  
  
Rory's head was still spinning as she ducked her head in the door to say goodbye to Tristan, "I have to take Lane home," she explained.  
  
"Sure, I'll, uh, see you at school," Tristan stood up and shoved his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Yep, see ya," Rory waved self-consciously. What just happened there?  
  
  
  
As their tongues duelled, Luke lifted Lorelai up onto the counter and she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him with her as she lay back.  
  
The door opening interrupted them. Both leapt up, the empty coffeepot falling off the counter and crashing to the floor as they did.  
  
"Sorry guys, I'll, uh, just go up to bed now," Jess smirked and left both Luke and Lorelai looking extremely embarrassed.  
  
"Well I guess that's game over," Lorelai said ruefully and looked at the mess on the floor, "you need a hand cleaning up?"  
  
"Nah, that's fine."  
  
"Okay, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Lorelai fled home. What was she doing?  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC….  
  
2 chapters posted in 2 days.. me is proud! Pls review for my efforts!! This chap kinda took off in a different direction all by itself, I'm just going with the flow! =) 


	6. Communication Issues

AN: Hi everyone, thanks again for all the reviews! In this part... Jess gets a role... he and Rory are good friends (just friends).. it's probably not totally in character, but... he's there. Also, I just read what I have so far in one go and realised that *oops! my bad* there are some continuity issues... I was also gonna rant about the fact that channel 9 is cutting Gilmore girls for a month in the middle/end of the season, BUT I'll spare you and get on with the story!  
  
The Games People Play  
  
  
  
6. Communication Issues  
  
  
  
The morning after.... At Luke's Diner...  
  
  
  
"So, you and Lorelai huh?" Jess said to Luke when he came downstairs to work.  
  
"Me and Lorelai nothing. We were just playing a game," Luke insisted.  
  
"Is that what you kids call it these days?"  
  
"Jess, would you please keep your mouth shut about this?" "Okay, but who would even care?" Jess asked, "wait, I take that back, this whole crazy town would care. But don't worry, I'm not gonna go spread the news."  
  
"Thank you. Now get to work," Luke ordered grumpily.  
  
"So have you slept with her yet?" Jess asked as he wiped tables.  
  
"That is none of your damn business!"  
  
"Sorry, guess I cramped your style last night huh? Well are you in love with her?"  
  
"Jess!" Luke threatened.  
  
Jess held his hands up in defence, "I was just making conversation."  
  
"Well don't!" Luke was trying not to think about Lorelai, unsure what last night meant. He didn't need Jess reminding him.  
  
"Fine." They both went back to work in silence  
  
  
  
At the Gilmore house...  
  
Lorelai ran into Rory's room as soon as she woke up. "Rory!" she shook her daughter awake.  
  
"Mom?" Rory mumbled, "what time is it?"  
  
"Time to wake up."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cos I want to talk to you," Lorelai replied, sitting on the bed with her legs crossed.  
  
"This couldn't have waited? What's up?" asked Rory.  
  
"Well," Lorelai confessed, "I did something bad last night."  
  
"Ooh, really?" Rory sat up, suddenly awake and interested, "me too," she admitted, "what did you do?"  
  
Lorelai was dying to tell someone, "I kissed Luke."  
  
"And I kissed Tristan!" Rory blurted out immediately.  
  
"Really kissed."  
  
"Really kissed," Rory confirmed.  
  
"AH!"  
  
"Tell all!" Rory demanded.  
  
"I need coffee first," Lorelai said.  
  
"Okay, will it be too weird if we go to Luke's?"  
  
"No, I want to go, it should be interesting."  
  
"Great. Go get dressed!" Rory shooed Lorelai out of her room.  
  
  
  
"Coffee please!" Rory called out as she and Lorelai sat down at the counter.  
  
"No coffee today," Jess told them.  
  
"What?" Rory cried.  
  
"You can't!" Lorelai protested.  
  
"No coffee?"  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Why not?" Rory demanded.  
  
"Because someone broke the coffeepot last night," Luke said once the Gilmore barrage was over.  
  
Lorelai gasped, "who would do a thing like that?!"  
  
"I can't imagine," Luke said through gritted teeth and shot her a scolding look.  
  
"Mom, you didn't?" Rory exclaimed in horror.  
  
"It wasn't me!" Lorelai protested, turning to Luke, "it was your leg that knocked it!"  
  
"Do I want to know the story?" Rory leaned over the counter to whisper to Jess as her mom and Luke continued to argue.  
  
Jess shook his head and raised his eyebrows suggestively, "I think you can get a pretty good idea."  
  
"Eew!"  
  
"Hey I'm the one who walked in on them here."  
  
"On the counter?" Rory jumped back and looked at it suspiciously, "eew."  
  
"Come on Rory, we're going home," Lorelai said suddenly.  
  
"Without food?"  
  
"It's not the same without coffee. We'll have to wait until Luke has a new coffeepot." "What if I never replace it?" Luke challenged.  
  
"Well then we'll have no reason to come here everyday! And neither will most of your other customers!"  
  
Seeing as how she actually made a sensible argument for once, Luke gave in; "I'll have one by tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"Great! See you then!" Lorelai waved and Rory looked hopelessly at Jess as her mother dragged her home.  
  
  
  
"Gee mom, you and Luke didn't have to hold off on the lovey dovey stuff on my account," Rory said when they were sitting in their kitchen making their own coffee.  
  
"Well last night obviously didn't mean anything," Lorelai scowled.  
  
"It was you and Luke, of course it meant something, you're just too stubborn to admit it."  
  
"Yeah well he can make a move," Lorelai insisted.  
  
Rory just sighed, "you're hopeless."  
  
"What about you and Tristan?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"I don't know what's going on there," Rory admitted, looking a little deflated, "hey, you know what we need?"  
  
Lorelai met her daughter's eyes, "girl's day!"  
  
"I'll call Lane."  
  
"Not if I call Sookie first," Lorelai grabbed the phone.  
  
"Tell her to bring icecream!"  
  
  
  
Two hours later, Rory, Lorelai, Lane and Sookie had polished off two tubs of icecream.  
  
Lane had confessed to Rory that she and Henry told Tristan where she was at the party.  
  
"Are you glad we did?" Lane asked, "Cos if you're mad I blame Henry completely."  
  
"Well I'm not UNhappy," Rory said slowly.  
  
"Yes! I knew it!" Lane said happily, "you and Tristan. We can double date!" "Woah, slow down there, we're not exactly a couple yet."  
  
"That won't be the case by tomorrow afternoon," Lane said confidently.  
  
"Please no more interfering, okay Lane?"  
  
"Yeah okay, but someone had to push you two in the right direction. So was it good? The kiss?"  
  
Rory ducked her head, "yeah, it was amazing," she admitted.  
  
  
  
Lorelai wasn't being quite so forthcoming with Sookie. She'd admitted to kissing Luke but was now trying to avoid Sookie's interrogation.  
  
"It was no big deal," Lorelai insisted, "nothing's changed between us."  
  
Sookie looked hurt, "why won't you open up to me?"  
  
"Because it doesn't mean anything! It was just a little kiss!" Lorelai was feeling confused and a little hurt that Luke hadn't even mentioned their kiss, she didn't want the whole town gossiping.  
  
"Just one little kiss?"  
  
"Not exactly," Lorelai signed, "look, Sookie, I'm not trying to keep anything from you, as soon as I sort it out myself you'll be the first to know," she promised.  
  
"Fine, I better be going now anyway."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you a work tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure," Sookie smiled to let Lorelai know she wasn't mad.  
  
  
  
The next day....  
  
Lorelai automatically went to the diner before work, forgetting about the lack of coffee and acting as though things were perfectly normal between her and Luke.  
  
"That's it, we are going shopping right now!" she declared to Luke.  
  
Despite his protests, Lorelai pushed him out the door and into her car whilst calling Michel at the Inn to say she'd be late.  
  
"Yep, Michel, it's Lorelai, just letting you know I'll be in late this morning," she said, holding the phone between her ear and shoulder while starting the engine.  
  
"This is not news, you are always late. You are wasting my time, goodbye." Michel hung up.  
  
"Hmph!" Lorelai called right back.  
  
"What do you want?" Michel asked, "you told me you would be late, I acknowledged, the conversation ended."  
  
"But I didn't like your response."  
  
"I do not care."  
  
"Lorelai would you watch the road!" Luke interrupted. The car beside them honked.  
  
"Where are you, a circus?" Michel asked, "and is that the diner man I hear with you."  
  
"No it's BoBo the clown. Let me talk to Sookie, Michel, I need to check the menu for lunch." Lorelai wanted to make sure everything was okay between Sookie and her.  
  
"You do not need to check the menu, this is a personal call. You are wasting my time," Michel said.  
  
"Michel don't hang up again!" Lorelai yelled.  
  
"Lorelai would you drop the phone?" Luke said, "you're not even wearing your seatbelt."  
  
"Would you do it for me Luke? I'm trying to concentrate on the road,"  
  
Lorelai let the phone fall to her lap before she heard Sookie pick it up at the other end, "hello? Lorelai?"  
  
"Good job," Luke muttered, leaning over to put on her seatbelt "Lift up your arm," he directed.  
  
"Ah, Luke that tickles!" Lorelai wriggled in her seat.  
  
"Stay still!"  
  
"Don't be so rough!" she complained.  
  
"Lorelai, what's going on!!" Sookie called, jumping up and down in the kitchen at the Inn.  
  
"What are you doing?" Michel asked.  
  
"Where did Lorelai say she was?" Sookie asked him, "I can hear them but they can't hear me."  
  
"Ooh, let me listen," Michel grabbed the phone.  
  
"It won't go in properly!" Luke couldn't get the belt to connect with the clip.  
  
"You're doing it wrong!" Lorelai told him.  
  
"I hope you can't see from there!"  
  
"I can feel it!"  
  
"What's going on?" Sookie demanded, trying to pull the phone off Michel.  
  
"It sounds like she and BoBo are breaking numerous road laws."  
  
"BoBo?"  
  
"Okay, I am bored now," Michel hung up the phone.  
  
"Michel!" Sookie complained and tried to call Lorelai back but only got an engaged signal.  
  
Luke and Lorelai finally arrived safely at the store (I don't know what the store's called, I would head to Megamart, but I don't know what the equivalent is over there).  
  
"What do you mean I can't by another coffeepot?" Luke demanded.  
  
"I mean, the company doesn't produce them like that. The pot and the machine come as a set," the young clerk explained slowly.  
  
"Yeah I got that the first time, but did you get me? I don't need a new machine, only the pot is broken!"  
  
"I'm sorry sir, there's nothing I can do. Maybe you could try another coffeepot."  
  
"I can't try use another pot it doesn't fit the machine!" Luke yelled.  
  
Lorelai thought he was about to hit the clerk, so she placed a soothing hand on his arm, "calm down Coffeepot Nazi."  
  
"This is why I hate shopping," he complained to her.  
  
"Let me try." Lorelai stepped forward and smiled flirtatiously at the clerk, "are you sure there's nothing you can do?" she asked breathily, "pretty please."  
  
The clerk flushed and looked nervously between Lorelai, who was batting her eyelashes at him and Luke, who was scowling with his arms crossed over his strong chest.  
  
"I'll be right back," the clerk squeaked and ran off.  
  
"Please," Luke scoffed in disgust, "there's no way he fell for that!"  
  
"Well your bad cop routine wasn't working! Sometimes you gotta smile sweetly and show a bit of leg."  
  
"Is that how you get everything you want?"  
  
"Don't be angry at me Luke, I was trying to help. Why are you excessively hostile today?"  
  
"I'm not excessively hostile, I'm just the same amount of hostile as usual."  
  
Before Lorelai could argue, the clerk returned and agreed to sell them the coffeepot off the display machine.  
  
"Thank you," she told the clerk gratefully.  
  
"Yeah, now we can both get back to work," Luke said.  
  
"Well you can get back to work and I can have some coffee!" Lorelai said happily, hugging the pot as she skipped out to the car. Luke sighed, her acting normally was irritating him even more than usual today.  
  
  
  
Rory was standing at her locker between classes when she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her waist from behind, "guess who?"  
  
"Tristan!" she spun around.  
  
"The one and only, babe," he nuzzled her neck.  
  
Rory pulled away nervously. Were they suddenly a couple and no one had told her?  
  
"So how are you?" she asked.  
  
"I'm fine." He didn't elaborate, but just stood smiling at her.  
  
Rory wanted to talk about what happened to figure out what it meant so she got straight to the point, "so about that kiss...."  
  
"You want to pretend it never happened right?" Tristan jumped to the wrong conclusion and took a step back.  
  
"No" Rory protested, but Tristan didn't stop to let her talk.  
  
"That it didn't mean anything? Well you can't do that this time. You kiss me once, maybe we can write it off, but twice? Admit it, you want me bad!" he finished smugly  
  
Rory couldn't believe his attitude, "that wasn't what I was going to say at all!"  
  
"So you were finally going to ask me out?"  
  
"No! I mean, not no.." Tristan had Rory all flustered.  
  
"What do you mean then?"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"Well I do. You like me! Figure it out soon!"  
  
"Give me a chance!" Rory asked for some time.  
  
"Fine, I'll meet you after school," Tristan declared.  
  
"You could have a least asked nicely."  
  
"Fine, Rory would you like to meet me after school please?" Tristan asked, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Don't make any assumptions, I already have plans. See ya." Rory said coldly and walked off, disappointed at the way he'd treated her.  
  
  
  
"Tristan DuGrey is impossible!" Rory stormed in to Luke's after school.  
  
Wordlessly, Jess handed her a cup of coffee. She took a couple of sips before continuing, "what an egotistical jerk! I mean, who does he think he is?" Rory gulped down the rest of her coffee and Jess gave her a refill as she continued to rant, "he's so self-assured, and... I can't even find the words, he makes me so mad. I can't believe I ever.. urgh!" she shuddered.  
  
Jess shrugged, "so your rich Romeo turned out to be a jerk, you want me to talk some sense into him?"  
  
"No, I don't want you to fight him! I just want him to know that the whole world, and especially me, doesn't revolve around him."  
  
"You could just - duh - ignore him," Jess suggested.  
  
"Give him the silent treatment for a while? That would only encourage him."  
  
"No, I mean really ignore him. For good. Dump him, is another way to put it!" Jess stopped when he saw the look on her face. He sighed, "but you're not gonna do that because you really like him."  
  
Rory nodded sadly, "I really do. Why him?"  
  
"Beats me," Jess answered Rory's rhetorical question unhelpfully.  
  
"But he can be sweet. Sometimes, deep down. Really," she insisted  
  
Jess just looked doubtful and left Rory slumped over her coffee as he served another customer.  
  
"I have an idea!" Rory lifted her head suddenly and called Jess back over.  
  
"You know how you offered to beat Tristan up for me?" she said.  
  
"I did not technically offer to beat Tristan up."  
  
"Well, anyway, would you do something else for me?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Good, meet me after school tomorrow."  
  
"That means I'll have to cut last period."  
  
"And spoil your perfect attendance record?"  
  
"Yeah, okay, so what's going on? Do I get a clue?"  
  
"Hmm, I guess you could say my mom gave me the idea"  
  
"Inspired by your crazy mother? That's it, I'm out."  
  
"Jess...."  
  
"Rory, I'll be there."  
  
"Great, where is my crazy mother by the way? Does she know coffee's back on?" Rory asked.  
  
"She should," Jess replied, "she went shopping with Luke for the pot."  
  
"Ah.... Hey what do you think about those two?"  
  
"I don't think about them. Like Luke said, none of my damn business. Wouldn't want to turn into one of you nutty Stars Hollowites."  
  
"I'm not a nutty Stars Hollowite!" Rory protested, "not that there's anything wrong with that," she added quickly, "I love this town."  
  
"Well maybe you're not completely psycho yet," Jess conceded, "but you're certainly in training."  
  
"Is there some course I missed out on?"  
  
"Nah, I think once you're exposed for a certain time you become one of them. Then there's no escape."  
  
Rory sighed at his dramatics, "as much as I'd love to finish this stimulating discussion, I have to get home and start my homework. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"See ya," Jess replied.  
  
  
  
"So what's for dinner?" Lorelai asked Rory when she got home that night.  
  
"Luke's?" Rory suggested.  
  
"Nah, I think he's sick of me for the day, any Chinese takeout left?" Lorelai rummaged through the fridge and found some leftovers to warm up for them.  
  
"You look down honey, Tristan got you buggin?" Lorelai said to Rory as they ate.  
  
"Mom, do not use the work 'buggin'"  
  
"Would you feel better if Destiny's Child hadn't used it in a song?"  
  
"No," Rory snapped.  
  
"Hmm, okay, well I wasn't having a great day either, then I went to a Booster's meeting this afternoon and I have some news that might cheer you up."  
  
"Boosters meeting? Not interested, yet alone cheery yet."  
  
"Wait for it, guess what their latest fundraising idea is?"  
  
"A mud-wrestling competition?" Rory suggested.  
  
"No, but I'll have to remember to bring that up at the next meeting. It's something I'm excited about," Lorelai hinted.  
  
"A coffee-drinking-a-thon then."  
  
"Nope, but we should totally try it!"  
  
"Okay, I give in," Rory said.  
  
"It's a ball!"  
  
"A ball?"  
  
"Yeah, as in everyone getting all prettied up and dancing."  
  
"Well it's a good thing you can dance then," Rory wasn't sure why her mom was so excited.  
  
"You too," Lorelai prompted.  
  
"Me too?"  
  
"Yep, an invitation is extended to the entire Chilton community. We're letting the kiddies in."  
  
"That's great, I may be busy washing my hair that night though."  
  
"Aw, it'll be fun!" Lorelai insisted.  
  
"Which part?" Rory asked, "the ridiculously poofy dress? The dancing with my invisible partner? Why are you so into this?"  
  
Lorelai shrugged, "I don't exactly have much of a choice so I might as well make sure it turns out well."  
  
"I don't think they're gonna let you play AC/DC."  
  
Lorelai looked momentarily disappointed, "still excited and you will be too." "Whatever you say, mom."  
  
  
  
TBC....  
  
Sorry, have to leave it there for now. Not a lot happened in this chap hey? I'll try and add more action next time. Everybody review and yell at me to fix everything between L/L and T/R Don't panic, they will end up together. I just don't really think it's realistic that everyone just suddenly declares their love for each other. Hehe, I know fanfic aint supposed to be realistic, but I find it boring once people actually get together. The process is so much more interesting! Stay tuned. 


	7. Not afraid of romance

Thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming! Sorry, no steam in this chapter, but Rory and Lorelai both get dates for the ball (no prizes for guessing who!)  
  
  
  
The Games People Play  
  
7. Not Afraid of Romance*  
  
  
  
The next morning Lorelai skipped Luke's again and went straight to the diner where Sookie immediately pounced her on.  
  
"Why have you been avoiding me?" Sookie demanded.  
  
"Good morning to you too."  
  
"Good morning. Have you been avoiding me?" Sookie persisted, "we didn't talk at all yesterday."  
  
"By the time I got in you were busy with lunch, then I had to leave early for a Boosters meeting," Lorelai explained, "it's been a bad week, I'm not avoiding you, I promise."  
  
"Good. So what was that with you and Luke yesterday? I could hear you talking."  
  
"In the car? I though Michel hung up again," Lorelai said.  
  
Sookie shook her head.  
  
"Well now you know I'm not hiding anything from you. Nothing romantic about that conversation."  
  
"Actually, it kinda sounded like…" Sookie trailed off.  
  
"Sounding like what?" Lorelai prompted.  
  
"Like you were fooling around?" Sookie said tentatively.  
  
"Argh!" Lorelai cried, "I was driving!"  
  
"Okay Sweetie, calm down, I believe you. You might want to explain that to Michel though."  
  
"He heard as well? Great! Just terrific! Another perfect day! This week just keeps getting better!" Lorelai slumped her head on the table.  
  
"I'll get you some coffee," Sookie patted her shoulder sympathetically.  
  
  
  
After school that afternoon Rory was please to see Jess waiting for her as she came down the steps. She gave him a big hug.  
  
"Nice to see you too," Jess said as Rory looked over his shoulder to make sure Tristan was watching.  
  
Jess caught on quickly, "so this is your big plan, using me to make bible boy jealous?"  
  
"You mind?" Rory asked hopefully.  
  
"Use away," Jess told her.  
  
"You'll go along with it?" Rory wasn't usually this devious so she was surprised that Jess didn't mind.  
  
"You are my only friend in Stars Hollow," Jess explained.  
  
"I thought it was because Gilmore girls are just so irresistible!"  
  
Jess shrugged, "yeah, that too. I don't really get it though, you hated jealous Dean, now you want jealous Tristan?"  
  
"It's different," Rory insisted, "now hold my hand, he's coming!"  
  
"As you wish."  
  
"And don't Princess Bride me!" Rory hissed as Tristan approached.  
  
"Hey Mary, didn't know you had a new boyfriend already. You get around more than I realised."  
  
"This is my friend," Rory placed a strange emphasis on the word, "Jess. Jess, this is Tristan."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey," Tristan regarded Jess suspiciously.  
  
"Did you want something Tristan?" Rory asked sweetly.  
  
"Nah, I just thought I'd say hi to a friend," Tristan said sarcastically.  
  
"Okay, well we were just going to the mall to get some coffee. So hi and bye," Rory said. Jess just nodded his acknowledgement.  
  
"See you around," Tristan watched them walk off and wondered if he could find some blonde to take to the mall. He narrowed his eyes as he saw Jess drop Rory's hand as soon as they moved away from him. Maybe he wouldn't need to find another girl…  
  
  
  
Rory and Jess were at Starbucks waiting for their coffee to be made when Rory casually looked over her shoulder to see Tristan walk in.  
  
"Yes," she said softly, quickly turning around again and pretending she hadn't noticed him.  
  
"Well Mary, what a surprise seeing you here," Tristan said, coming up behind her.  
  
"Are you following me?" she demanded.  
  
"That was the idea wasn't it?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Rory played innocent.  
  
"Is he bothering you?" Jess asked Rory.  
  
"Would you give us a minute," Tristan said to Jess, who looked questioningly at Rory.  
  
She nodded, "it's okay."  
  
Jess shrugged, "I'll be outside."  
  
Rory and Tristan sat down at a table.  
  
"You do know stalking is felony right?" Rory asked him.  
  
"I am so onto your plan," Tristan leaned back with a smile on his face.  
  
"What plan?"  
  
"Using that guy to make me jealous."  
  
"Yeah, okay," Rory admitted, knowing she wasn't a very good liar. She hoped it hadn't backfired and inflated his ego even further.  
  
"I deserved it," Tristan said, surprising her. He wasn't very good at apologizing, but for Rory he'd make an exception, "I'm sorry if I took you for granted."  
  
"Uh huh," she said, sipping her coffee.  
  
"Well do you accept?" Tristan demanded.  
  
"I don't know, I might need another coffee to think it over."  
  
Tristan bought her another cup. He wasn't prepared to grovel, but coffee he could do.  
  
"Okay, you're forgiven," Rory figured she could have squeezed at least two more coffees out of Tristan but didn't feel like prolonging his misery.  
  
"Great. I have another question for you?"  
  
"Ask away, you're doing pretty well so far."  
  
"You know that Chilton ball coming up?"  
  
"I am aware of it, yes."  
  
"Would you go with me please?"  
  
He looked so nervous and cute. Rory just smiled mildly and didn't answer straight away.  
  
"No strings, no assumptions, I just want to spend time with you," Tristan continued.  
  
Rory kept smiling.  
  
"Is that a yes?" Tristan tilted his head and looked at her.  
  
Rory's smile turned into a grin.  
  
"That's a yes isn't it?" he said, "I know it is!"  
  
She nodded, "yes."  
  
Now they were both grinning like idiots.  
  
"I better go find Jess," Rory said finally, standing up.  
  
"There's not really anything between you two is there?" Tristan asked as he escorted her outside.  
  
Rory shrugged noncommittally, "you jealous?"  
  
"No," he said cockily, "I never have any need to be jealous."  
  
"Mighty sure of yourself there," Rory teased.  
  
Tristan looked worried, "okay, maybe a little."  
  
"Good, you big jerk," Rory hit him playfully.  
  
"Hey!" Tristan grabbed her arm and tickled her.  
  
"Ah, Tristan don't!" she laughed and squirmed.  
  
Jess was waiting for Rory on a bench reading a book. He looked up when he heard her laughter.  
  
"Bye Tristan," Rory said as she walked over to Jess.  
  
"Bye…Rory."  
  
  
  
"So it went good huh?" commented Jess.  
  
Rory nodded happily.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Thank you Jess," excited, Rory linked her arm though his and hugged it as they walked.  
  
"You do realise you owe me now," Jess said.  
  
"What do I owe you?" Rory asked.  
  
"I dunno, I'll think of something," Jess replied.  
  
"Just stick it on the Gilmore tab to your family, along with the million things mom owes Luke," Rory told him.  
  
"Will do."  
  
Jess went back to work at the diner and Rory went home, thinking about Tristan.  
  
  
  
Lorelai went to Luke's on the way home.  
  
"Ah, you're still alive," Jess commented as she walked in.  
  
"Huh?" was Lorelai's reply, "did you take out a hit on me?"  
  
"Nah, I'd poison the coffee if I wanted to get rid of you that bad. It's just that you haven't been here for nearly 24 hours, that's gotta me some kinda record. You been avoiding Luke or what?" Jess asked.  
  
"I'm not avoiding anyone! Paranoid people! So where is the man?" Lorelai wanted to know.  
  
"He went and hid out back when he saw you coming," Jess said.  
  
"Thanks," Lorelai sauntered out to the storeroom.  
  
"Hey Lukey, watcha doing?"  
  
"Lorelai! You scared the crap outta me!" Luke jumped up guiltily.  
  
"That's what you get for hiding back here."  
  
"I'm not hiding!" Luke protested.  
  
"Jess said you were."  
  
"When did he become so talkative? Remind me to kill that kid," Luke said, "so did you want something?" he asked Lorelai.  
  
"Well I hadn't see you for a while," she replied.  
  
"One day is not a while."  
  
"Why were you hiding from me anyway?"  
  
"I have no reason to hide from you."  
  
"Good. So you'll go to a ball with me then?" Lorelai blurted out.  
  
"A ball? You're joking right?"  
  
"Is that a no?"  
  
"Yes it's a no!"  
  
"But Luke, if you don't come with me everyone will think we broke up!"  
  
"We were never going out!"  
  
"But Becky will be all gloaty that I can't keep a man!"  
  
"So make something up! I don't care, I don't do balls!"  
  
"Please Luke?" Lorelai asked softly as she moved closer, stuck her lower lip out and looked up at him.  
  
"Oh, no, don't you try that flirty crap on me!"  
  
"Damn, you know me too well," Lorelai moved on to begging, "come on Luke, I'll do anything you want."  
  
"I want you to leave me alone!" he told her.  
  
"Anything except that. I'll play you for it?" she suggested.  
  
"Aren't you sick of playing games?" he asked her seriously.  
  
"But that last version of poker was pretty fun," Lorelai smiled.  
  
"Yep," Luke agreed.  
  
"Good idea of yours."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"We'll have to play again sometime," Lorelai suggested boldly.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"And you'll go to the ball with me?" she prompted.  
  
"Ah, nice try!" Luke broke the spell.  
  
Lorelai sighed, "are you afraid of a romantic evening at a ball?"  
  
"I'm not afraid," Luke insisted.  
  
"Sure," Lorelai replied disbelievingly (AN: I don't think this is a real word, but why limit yourself?).  
  
"Okay," Luke pulled a coin out of his pocket, "I'll flip you for it. Heads I go to the ball, tails you go home."  
  
"This is a stupid way to decide anything," Lorelai protested, "it's based entirely on luck and I'm having a really bad week."  
  
Luke flipped the coin.  
  
"I'm not playing," Lorelai sang and pushed Luke's hand out of the way as he went to catch the coin. It bounced on the floor and rolled under a shelf.  
  
"Now look what you did!" Luke complained.  
  
They both got on their hands and knees to peer under the shelf.  
  
"I can't see anything," said Luke.  
  
"That's because there's about five years worth of dust under there! Does the health inspector know about that?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"I don't store food under there. Although that might be a good place to keep the coffee beans," Luke pondered.  
  
Lorelai gasped at his threat, "don't even joke about stuff like that! I'll be good, I promise!"  
  
"Fat chance!" Luke muttered as he tried to squeeze his hand under the shelf. He managed to push the coin out the other side and followed Lorelai as she crawled around the shelf to retrieve it.  
  
Jess walked in just then.  
  
"Is this a private game or can anyone join in?" he asked.  
  
"What do you want Jess?" Luke asked, sitting up on his knees.  
  
"Lorelai, you have a phone call," Jess said, holding out her cell.  
  
"You answered my phone?" she asked at the same time as Luke said,  
  
"No cell phones."  
  
"You left it on the counter," Jess explained, putting the phone up to his ear again, "Sorry, Lorelai will have to call you back when she and Luke have finished rolling around on the floor…uh huh…Bye Mrs Gilmore."  
  
"For the love of coffee, child, tell me that was not my mother," Lorelai demanded of Jess.  
  
"Relax, it was only Sookie," he replied.  
  
"Sookie? Great, more explaining to do," Lorelai sighed before suddenly remembering the coin. She found it on the other side of the shelf, "yes, it's heads, I win!" she cried.  
  
"That don't count, you weren't even playing!" Luke complained.  
  
"I am now! You are going to a ball, Mister!" Lorelai jumped up and grabbed her cell phone off Jess, "now excuse me, I have to call Sookie back!"  
  
Jess just laughed at Luke still sitting on the floor in disbelief.  
  
"She's got you bad, man."  
  
  
  
TBC…  
  
  
  
*The title of this chap comes from the song of the same name on the brilliant, brilliant Secret Life of Us soundtrack – go listen to it now! 


	8. Fairytale in the making

Hi, welcome to part 8… please give me 100+ reviews! =)  
  
  
  
The Games People Play  
  
8. Fairytale in the making  
  
  
  
* Ring Ring *  
  
"Waaah," Lorelai rolled over and found the phone lying beside her bed.  
  
"Mmurrh, wwhhat emm?" she groaned into the phone.  
  
"Lorelai don't speak to me like that," her mother said.  
  
Lorelai got her vocal cords working, "anyone who calls this early does not deserve to be spoken to at all!"  
  
"It's not that early," Emily insisted, "and you have work today."  
  
"Yes but I could have had another 20 minutes sleep," Lorelai complained, "in fact, I still could if you tell me what you want and we can get this over with."  
  
Emily ignored her grumpiness, "I wanted to know if you and Rory had your dresses for the ball sorted out yet?"  
  
"Nope," Lorelai answered.  
  
"But it's Thursday," Emily said.  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"And the ball's on Saturday."  
  
"Aware of that also."  
  
"So that's not very much time. I'll take you both shopping tonight," stated Emily.  
  
"I don't need a new dress mom, I can wear what I wore to Rory's coming out."  
  
"And be seen in the same thing twice?"  
  
"Gee, if I'd known it was disposable I wouldn't have spent so much money on it."  
  
Emily let it go, "well what about Rory? She needs a dress too."  
  
"I can afford to buy my own daughter a dress," Lorelai said impatiently.  
  
"But I want to be involved," Emily explained.  
  
Lorelai just wanted to go back to sleep, "fine, we'll go shopping. You and I can go halves on the cost of Rory's dress."  
  
"A compromise?" Emily asked.  
  
"Yes, miracles do happen. See you tonight, have a nice day." Lorelai hung up, threw the phone back on the floor and curled up in bed once more.  
  
  
  
That afternoon Rory slumped at the counter at Luke's with a sigh.  
  
"Rough day?" Jess greeted her.  
  
"Do you know how many people asked if it was true that I was going to the ball with Tristan?" Rory asked.  
  
"No, I don't know," Jess replied as if she was telling a joke, "how many?"  
  
"I don't know either! I stopped counting once it reached double figures."  
  
"You should just stick a big sign on your head that says 'yes'" Jess suggested.  
  
"Yeah thanks for that," Rory rolled her eyes, "so where's my mom?" she asked, noticing Lorelai's purse on the counter.  
  
"Oops, I knew there was evidence to dispose of after having her kidnapped."  
  
"Well I hope she escapes soon, we're supposed to go dress shopping with Grandma."  
  
"Don't worry, I think there's only so much her captor can take."  
  
"LORELAI!" Luke's voice thundered from upstairs.  
  
"See what I mean?" Jess said to Rory.  
  
"Lorelai, give back my clothes!" Luke chased Lorelai downstairs back into the diner.  
  
Rory raised her eyebrows at Jess, "and they wonder where the rumors come from."  
  
"Hi Mom, hi Luke, what's going on?" she greeted them.  
  
Both responded at once.  
  
"He's abusing his power as the only decent coffee supplier in Stars Hollow."  
  
"She's stealing my clothes."  
  
Lorelai was holding a pair of jeans and a shirt that obviously belonged to Luke.  
  
"Are you planning on starting a new fashion trend?" Rory asked.  
  
"Yeah, I was thinking of a flannel miniskirt," Lorelai wrapped Luke's shirt around her waist, "what do you think?"  
  
"I think I want my clothes back in one piece!" Luke barked.  
  
"Well I'm doing you a favor so you can be quiet and bring me some coffee," Lorelai directed before finally explaining the situation to Rory, "Luke threatened to cut off the coffee supply if I didn't pick up a suit for him."  
  
"You're going shopping, I hate shopping. Plus you conned me into going to this stupid ball in the first place, it's the least you could do," Luke said while shovelling coffee into the machine.  
  
"He always threatens your coffee supply," Rory reminded her mother.  
  
"But this time he went so far as to hide the beans. It was a scary experience."  
  
"Okay, but why the clothes?" Rory asked.  
  
Lorelai shrugged, "I don't know his size!"  
  
"Now it makes sense," Rory nodded.  
  
"Only to the Gilmores," said Jess.  
  
"So Cinders," Lorelai asked Jess, "how does it feel being the only one not going to the ball?"  
  
"He can take my place," Luke offered.  
  
"Gee, that's a tempting offer Uncle Luke, but I think I'll just wait for my fairy godmother to show up."  
  
"Make sure you get some cleaning done while you wait," Luke told him.  
  
"Do you want to go?" Rory asked Jess seriously, "it might be fun to have you there."  
  
"Nah, you'll be with Tristan."  
  
"I could find you a date."  
  
"No. No blind dates, no ball," Jess insisted.  
  
"As you wish," Rory teased him.  
  
Lorelai checked her watch, "better make that a coffee to go Luke."  
  
Luke handed her the mug he'd just poured, "skull it," he instructed.  
  
Lorelai obeyed and gulped down the coffee before she and Rory headed to Hartford.  
  
  
  
"Be nice," Rory warned Lorelai as they met Emily in front of a large formal store.  
  
"I was nice, I agreed to this joyous occasion," Lorelai replied.  
  
"sshh," Rory hissed, "Hi Grandma."  
  
"Hello girls," Emily replied, "So, Rory," she asked as they browsed through the store, "so you have any idea what you're looking for?"  
  
"Something with a skirt that isn't too poufy," answered Rory.  
  
"Hey, this isn't poofy," Lorelai held up a slinky cocktail dress.  
  
"Lorelai! She's sixteen!" Emily scolded.  
  
"Sorry! Point me in the direction of the rack with the right age limit."  
  
A sales woman led them down the back, "these are popular prom dresses," she said.  
  
"I'm not going to a prom," Rory looked at them doubtfully, "they're a little...much," she said diplomatically.  
  
"You can say it sweetie, giant creamy puffball," Lorelai said.  
  
Emily glared at Lorelai, "you're not helping."  
  
"Believe me, sparing my daughter from wearing a dress like that is the best help I can give."  
  
"I knew you were going to be like this, you ridicule everything," Emily complained.  
  
"I'm gonna go help Rory," Lorelai made a quick escape, leaving Emily talking to the sales woman.  
  
"Why don't you try something on honey," Lorelai suggested.  
  
"Only if you do too," Rory replied.  
  
"Okay!" They grabbed a couple of dresses off the rack and headed for the dressing rooms.  
  
"Let me see!" Lorelai called to Rory.  
  
They both emerged from the change rooms and burst out laughing at each other.  
  
Rory was wearing a green dress with a strap over one shoulder and a diagonal hemline.  
  
"You look like Tarzan's girlfriend," Lorelai told her.  
  
"Well you look like Puff Daddy's girlfriend," Rory retorted.  
  
Lorelai was wearing a hot pink gown with a neckline that plunged to her navel.  
  
"She's not his girlfriend and that's not his name anymore," she corrected.  
  
"And thank goodness I have more important things to worry about," Rory said.  
  
"What are you wearing?" Emily screeched, interrupting them.  
  
"Relax mom, these are not serious options," Lorelai told her.  
  
Emily rolled her eyes, "get changed!"  
  
"Yes mam." Lorelai pretended to look remorseful as she ducked back into the change rooms.  
  
Back in her normal clothes, Rory was sifting through yet another rack of gowns when Lorelai joined her.  
  
"You'd better find something soon, sweetie, I'm about to be kicked out," Lorelai pouted, "apparently I don't have enough respect for the process."  
  
"What a ridiculous allegation," replied Rory.  
  
"I know!"  
  
"Look!" Rory cut her off and pulled a dress from the rack, "I've found it."  
  
"Go try it on!"  
  
"So what do you think?" Rory asked Lorelai and Emily when she emerged from the dressing room.  
  
"Aw honey, it's gorgeous," Lorelai announced.  
  
"It's lovely," Emily agreed.  
  
The simple style suited Rory. It was a baby blue dress that flowed straight to her ankles with a cowl neckline, spaghetti straps and a low back (sorry, I suck at fashion descriptions)  
  
Emily frowned slightly as Rory twirled around, "isn't it cut a bit low at the back?"  
  
"It's fine," Lorelai insisted, "just don't bend over."  
  
Rory checked the mirror anxiously, "it's not that bad is it?"  
  
"It's perfect. We'll take it," Lorelai told the sales assistant.  
  
  
  
Lorelai called for takeout as soon as they got home and Rory called Lane straight after that. She described her dress and asked Lane what she was wearing to the ball.  
  
"I don't even know if I'm going yet," Lane said dejectedly, "my mother says if I want to socialize with a boy I can invite him for dinner with the family."  
  
"I thought she'd be cool with Henry?"  
  
"But I don't want to bring him to dinner! I want to go to the ball," Lane sulked before freezing, "did I really just sound like that?" she asked Rory.  
  
"'Fraid so," Rory replied.  
  
"I'm going to turn into one of those girls from a teen romance!" Lane panicked, "forbidden to go to the dance, our heroine sneaks out her bedroom window and effortlessly climbs down the tree in her stunning gown to meet her hero."  
  
Rory joined in her dramatics, "but their romantic evening is cut short when she is torn from his arms by her frantic mother and grounded for life."  
  
"Only in my case the grounding won't result in family bonding over shared chores on the weekend, I'll be on the first plane to Korea."  
  
"But it's a fundraiser," Rory stressed, "that's good. And there'll be adults everywhere. Does she know my mom's helping to organize it?"  
  
"That wouldn't inspire great confidence," Lane said glumly.  
  
"You have to be there!" Rory insisted.  
  
"I'll try to think of something, but short of my mother having a personality transplant I wouldn't get your hopes up. You'll have Tristan anyway."  
  
"But who am I gonna talk to about how cute he looks?" Rory asked.  
  
"Best friend number 2," Lane suggested.  
  
"My Mom'll be busy mocking the other Chilton moms, irritating my grandmother or flirting with Luke. Or possibly all three simultaneously."  
  
"Number 3?"  
  
"Couldn't convince Jess to go. I even offered him a date."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I thought of Paris?"  
  
"You'd inflict that on him?"  
  
"Well it would make my mom proud, besides, stranger pairings have worked."  
  
"Like you and Tristan?"  
  
* beep beep * Rory's call waiting beeped.  
  
"I've got another call," she said to Lane.  
  
"Okay, I'll go, talk to you later."  
  
"Bye!" Rory switched lines.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"Hi Tristan," Rory tried to contain her excitement. She was not turning into another lovesick Tristan groupie, she told herself firmly.  
  
"So how was dress shopping?" he asked.  
  
"Did I tell you I was going shopping?"  
  
"Ah, I know everything."  
  
"I thought I warned you before about stalking," Rory teased.  
  
Tristan just laughed, "so what's it like?"  
  
"It's a secret," Rory looked at the blue dress hanging from her closet door  
  
"Fine, in that case I won't tell you what I'm wearing," Tristan said as Lorelai appeared in Rory's doorway and motioned that dinner was ready, 'Tristan?' she mouthed, asking who her daughter was talking to. Rory nodded.  
  
"I promise I'll act surprised when you show up in a tux," Rory made her was to the kitchen still chatting to Tristan.  
  
He feigned surprise, "who told you?"  
  
"And you don't have to come all the way to Stars Hollow to pick me up you know, I can get a lift with my mom and meet you there," Rory looked at Lorelai who nodded.  
  
"No," Tristan insisted, "I can be a gentleman."  
  
"I believe it," Rory responded, pulling out some cutlery.  
  
"So I wanted to ask you about the after party. I know it's probably not really your thing, but it'll be more relaxed than a ball with our parents around."  
  
"mm hmm," replied Rory.  
  
"So do you want to go?" asked Tristan.  
  
"Yeah, it'll be a problem for me to get home, that's all."  
  
"You could stay at my place," Tristan offered.  
  
"Your place?" Rory's eyes shot open and looked guiltily at Lorelai, who caught on quickly and silently simulated uproarious laughter.  
  
"Don't!" Rory hit her mother with a spoon.  
  
"Don't what?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Sorry, not you. I'll have to call you back after dinner," Rory explained.  
  
"Sure, talk to you soon." Rory hung up the phone and waited for her mother to stop laughing.  
  
"Ah, that's a good one," Lorelai said, "does Romeo really think I'm gonna let my 16 year old daughter stay over at her new boyfriend's house after a very romantic evening and an alcohol filled after party?"  
  
"Mom!" Rory blushed, "you know that's not me! And Tristan's not even my boyfriend."  
  
"But does he know all of that?"  
  
"Of course.... I think," Rory frowned, thinking of Tristan's reputation.  
  
"You know I trust you, honey, although you are related to me…" Lorelai said, "but if you want to go to the after party we can sort something out."  
  
"Maybe if I feel like it..."  
  
"Sure, Luke and I can hang around Hartford a while – we could go clubbing!"  
  
"Yeah, I can just picture Luke dancing to techno in a tux."  
  
"You're right, even my vivid imagination doesn't stretch that far. I guess we'll just see what happens." Lorelai grinned, "I'm excited, are you excited?"  
  
"I'm excited," Rory admitted.  
  
"Yay, told you so!"  
  
  
  
TBC…. 


	9. Cinderella thanks for the suggestion!

AN: Remember: 1) This is old! =) that means no military school, no car accident, no fights.. AND 2) Underage drinking is bad. Don't try this at home kids.. AND 3) The song, like the characters, obviously isn't mine, it's just what I wanted Luke to think. It's left over from my country music phase. I know, I'm sorry, but everyone has a shameful secret right?...  
  
  
  
The Games People Play  
  
9. Untitled as yet.  
  
  
  
The night of the ball.  
  
Luke and Lorelai were just outside the ballroom at the club. Lorelai poked him, "we're going to a ball this time," she reminded.  
  
"Right," Luke held his arm out to her, "I, ah, didn't say it before but you look nice tonight," he told her.  
  
'Nice?!' Lorelai thought. She'd spent three hours that afternoon getting ready. She'd painted her nails, used something called a 'cleansing cucumber mask' that promised to reduce her pores but felt like she was peeling glue off her face and endured the pain of waxing her legs and plucking her eyebrows. She was exhausted already and all he could come up with was nice? Well, it was monosyllabic man.  
  
Lorelai returned the compliment, "Thanks, you too. Not a bad choice of suit if I do say so myself."  
  
"No," Luke agreed, "I was worried you'd bring me something with ruffles."  
  
"Well it was tempting, but then I remembered I had to be seen with you," said Lorelai as they entered the already busy room.  
  
"Thank goodness for that. Hey weren't you supposed to be here early to help or something?" he asked.  
  
"Nah, they got it all under control. I don't know what the big deal is about organizing a ball. Hire a band for the first couple of hours and a DJ for after that, get some catering staff, some flowers. Piece of cake!"  
  
"Did anyone ever tell you that you should go into the hospitality business?"  
  
"Very funny."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Rory was at home waiting for Tristan to pick her up. She snuck (sneaked?) a peak out the window when the doorbell rang. Wow, he did look good all dressed up. He obviously felt the same way about her.  
  
"You look beautiful," Tristan said when Rory opened the door for him.  
  
"Thank you," she replied shyly.  
  
"I got you something," Tristan pulled a jewellery box out of his suit jacket and held it out to her.  
  
"Tristan." Rory started.  
  
"Just open it, please." Rory did and found a delicate diamond necklace.  
  
"I knew you'd say you couldn't accept it," Tristan continued, "I was gonna get you the earrings, but this way you can wear the necklace tonight and it's still returnable."  
  
"I can't wear it and then return it!"  
  
"What do you think the movie stars to at the oscars?" Tristan asked, fastening the chain around her neck, "you could always keep it."  
  
"Maybe if my conscience insists," Rory said, her mouth twitching into a smile as she admired the sparkling necklace.  
  
"Great, now that you're properly dressed, let's get going,"  
  
Rory gazed sadly out the window as they passed Lane's house on the way out of Stars Hollow, "I can't believe Lane's mom didn't let her go," she complained to Tristan.  
  
"And Henry was so disappointed he'd sitting at home tonight too," he added, but there's nothing we can do now so will you promise not to stress over it tonight?"  
  
"Thinking only happy thoughts," Rory assured him.  
  
"Yeah and what might they be of?" he asked.  
  
"Never you mind," Rory blushed.  
  
  
  
"Hide!" Lorelai hissed to Luke as she saw Becky and Todd approaching, but it was too late.  
  
"Hi Lorelai, hi Luke."  
  
"Hi," Lorelai forced a smile, "I didn't expect to see you two at a Chilton function."  
  
"It's for a good cause," Becky said.  
  
"And she can't resist an excuse to buy a new dress," her husband added.  
  
"Todd." Becky began, but thankfully Eva joined them just then.  
  
"Eva, hi," Lorelai said, "you look great."  
  
"Hi Lorelai, you too. Hi everyone,"  
  
"How's everything going? Do you need me to do anything?" Lorelai offered.  
  
"Oh, it's all under control, just relax and enjoy yourself, that's what I'm going to do now!" Eva turned to Luke, "so, Luke, may I have this dance?" she asked.  
  
"Ah, thanks, but I don't think so," Luke looked desperately to Lorelai.  
  
"Oh, Lorelai won't mind," Becky encouraged.  
  
"Not at all!" Lorelai smirked.  
  
Luke shot her a look that said 'thanks for all the help NOT'  
  
"I can't dance," he explained.  
  
"Really?" asked Becky.  
  
"Not at all?" Eva said, disappointed.  
  
"Nice excuse!" Todd acknowledged.  
  
"Come on, Pookie, I'll teach you," Lorelai told him.  
  
"You didn't think to teach me before tonight?" Luke asked her.  
  
"Would you have agreed to lessons?"  
  
"Nope, and I'm not going to now in a the middle of a crowded room!"  
  
"But, Baby-cakes, we're at a ball, what are you gonna do all night?"  
  
"I don't know, Angel-face, I'll think of something."  
  
"Aw, Muffin-man's scared of a little dancing," Lorelai provoked him.  
  
"I'm not scared!"  
  
"Burger-boy's scared."  
  
"Why is it muffin MAN but only burger BOY?"  
  
"I'm going for alliteration here Danish-dude."  
  
"Wow the rest of the world disappears when you guys get started," Eva commented, interrupting their banter.  
  
"Excuse us, I'm gonna teach my Coffee-cutie how to dance," Lorelai dragged Luke on to the dance floor.  
  
"How do you manage to con me in to all of this?" Luke asked with a sigh.  
  
"I don't con you into anything!"  
  
"You con me into everything!" Luke said suspiciously, "I think you have evil mind-altering powers."  
  
"I wish! That would make it so much easier to teach you how to dance. Put your hand on my waist," Lorelai instructed, "no, wait, I'm leading, put your hand on my shoulder."  
  
"I don't know anything about dancing, but I do know the guy's supposed to lead," Luke said as Lorelai struggled to think how to start.  
  
"You getting all macho on me now?" she asked.  
  
"You don't know what you're doing!"  
  
"Neither do you!"  
  
"This is never gonna work," Luke said.  
  
"Yes it will," Lorelai insisted, "I just have to get used to being the guy."  
  
"Lorelai what are you doing?"  
  
"Damn, it's that pesky voice in my head again," Lorelai turned around, "hi Mom, how are you?"  
  
"Hello Mrs Gilmore," Luke said.  
  
"Lorelai, Luke, what are you doing?" Emily repeated.  
  
"We're dancing," Lorelai explained, "an activity frequently undertaken at a ball."  
  
"That's not dancing, that's a mess!"  
  
"I'm trying to teach Luke. Hey where's dad?" Lorelai changed the subject.  
  
"You father's speaking to Rory and her charming date."  
  
"Charming?"  
  
"Yes Lorelai, just because you've never had one doesn't mean they don't exist. Excuse me, I have to speak to Biddy." Emily walked off.  
  
"Should I be offended?" Luke whispered to Lorelai.  
  
"I'd take it as a compliment," she told him as they went back to their table, acknowledging that ballroom dancing wasn't going to work for them right now.  
  
  
  
Tristan WAS charming. He was on his best behaviour and Rory was very impressed. After talking to Rory's grandparents they endured several conversations with family friends.  
  
"Tristan DuGrey, how are you?"  
  
"Good thank you Mrs Fergurson, hello Mr Fergurson, how are you?"  
  
"Fine thank you, who's your lovely date?" "This is Rory Gilmore."  
  
"Richard and Emily's granddaughter?"  
  
"That's right, good to meet you."  
  
"Are you two dating? That's so sweet," Mrs Fergurson gushed.  
  
Rory and Tristan just looked at each other, holding back laughter.  
  
"As long as they keep up with their school work of course," her husband added.  
  
"Yes, how is school going dears? I always enjoy Chilton events."  
  
"Good thank you," Tristan and Rory chorused.  
  
"That's good, now excuse us dears."  
  
Tristan held his hand out to Rory, "let's dance and maybe then people won't feel the need to talk to us." He was a good dancer too, which made it easy for Rory. She was really enjoying herself and Tristan made her laugh as they spent the next couple of hours dancing. Later in the evening Rory was so comfortable in his arms she was tempted to rest her head on his shoulder and close her eyes but Tristan wouldn't allow it. He held her chin and brushed his thumb over her lips.  
  
"May I kiss you?" he asked politely.  
  
Rory smiled, "You may."  
  
Tristan leant in but Rory pulled away, "not here," she glanced around the room, "we don't need an audience."  
  
Tristan took her hand and led her out of the ballroom, "what do you say we find that office again?" he said mischievously.  
  
Having found all the office doors locked, Tristan and Rory ended up outside, strolling across the golf course in the moonlight.  
  
"This is the perfect night," Rory sighed happily gazing at the stars.  
  
"Yeah?" Tristan was looking pretty pleased with himself.  
  
"Well except for you of course," Rory joked.  
  
"You sure know how to make a guy feel good about himself."  
  
"You don't need me to do that!"  
  
"I do," Tristan said seriously, "I need you to feel good about me."  
  
"Well you've been such a gentleman tonight how could I not?"  
  
"Does that mean I can finally kiss you?"  
  
Rory kissed him sweetly on the mouth, "yes," she said softly.  
  
Tristan ran his hands along her bare back and returned the kiss, "are you cold?" he murmured as Rory shivered slightly with his touch. She shook her head and wrapped her arms around his back underneath his jacket so they were sharing it, "not anymore."  
  
Tristan hugged her close and kissed her again, very gently.  
  
"I won't break you know," Rory told him.  
  
Tristan grinned wickedly, "I would have just thrown you to the ground but I didn't want to ruin your dress or my newfound reputation as a gentleman."  
  
"I think the grass looks pretty clean down there, and as for the gentleman part, I already knew it was an act."  
  
The well-maintained green looked so soft and inviting that Rory flopped down and lay on her back, staring up at the stars.  
  
"Come make a wish," she said.  
  
Tristan lay down beside her, picked a star and closed his eyes.  
  
"What did you wish for?" asked Rory.  
  
"If I tell you does that mean it won't come true?" he wondered.  
  
"Nah, that's only true of birthday cakes," she assured him.  
  
"Okay then, I wished," Tristan said slowly, "that you were my girlfriend."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Well, I was gonna wish for Natalie Portman but you gotta start somewhere," he teased, "so what do you think my chances are?"  
  
"With Natalie Portman? None in this lifetime."  
  
"What about with you?"  
  
"hmm," Rory pondered, rolling over so she was lying on top of him with one arm resting either side of his head, "I think they're pretty good?"  
  
"Is that right?" his hands moved to her hips to hold her steady.  
  
"uh huh, of course there are some rules," Rory began listing them off, "no smoking, drinking, lying, cheating, bank robberies, random acts of violence or animal sacrifices."  
  
"You wouldn't want to change me at all would you, Mary?"  
  
"Just a few minor improvements," she gazed into his warm eyes as her face hung just above his.  
  
"Improvements? I've never had any complaints before!" Tristan closed the distance between their lips and showed her why.  
  
  
  
As the DJ announced the last songs of the night, Luke finally agreed to dance with Lorelai in a darkened corner of the room. Luke relaxed as Lorelai wrapped her arms around his neck. This kind of dancing he could manage. His arms slid around her waist and she rested her head on his shoulder. Her bare neck lay inches away from his lips. Luke couldn't help himself. He planted a feather-light kiss just below her ear. Lorelai nuzzled his neck and did the same. He responded with another kiss and she in turn, moving across his jawline. Eventually their lips met, softly at first but the kiss soon deepened. Lorelai felt like a teenager at a high school dance as Luke's tongue entered her mouth and his hands slipped below her waist. She pushed her body against his and hoped her mother wasn't watching.  
  
"you shouldn't kiss me like this, unless you mean it like that or I'll just close my eyes and I won't know where I'm at, we'll get lost on this dance floor, spinning around and around and around and around. They're all watching us now, they think we're falling in love, they'll never believe we're just friends. When you kiss me like this I think you mean it like that, if you do baby kiss me again."  
  
Luke wished, not for the first time, that he could read Lorelai's mind but he didn't have a clue. He could have held her forever but when the song finished Lorelai pulled away as everyone around them started to leave, "we should, ah, go find Rory," she said casually. A dazed Luke just nodded and followed, wondering how she could turn it on and off so quickly.  
  
  
  
When Lorelai and Luke met up with Rory and Tristan outside, Luke looked suspiciously at Rory's disheveled hair and grass-stained dress, "having fun Rory?" he asked pointedly.  
  
"Only about as much as you, Luke," she replied sweetly, pointing out the lipstick on the corner of his mouth.  
  
Luke hurriedly wiped it away while Lorelai, Rory and Tristan just laughed. Rory gave her mother the address of the party.  
  
"Okay honey, have fun. Call me sometime before the sun rises and we'll come pick you up," Lorelai told her before turning to Tristan, "and you," she said warningly, giving him her best impression of an evil glare, "you may be cute, but that will not protect you, understand?"  
  
"Oh, absolutely Ms Gilmore," Tristan nodded his head in bemused agreement.  
  
"Bye mom, bye Luke," Rory rescued Tristan and the two couples headed to their respective cars.  
  
  
  
Tristan and Rory drove to the party and sat outside in his car making out for a couple of minutes.  
  
"Let's not bother to go inside," Tristan said when they finally came up for air, "I'm happy riiiight here."  
  
"Well I'm not."  
  
"You're not?" Tristan looked shocked and disappointed.  
  
"Nope, the handbrake's sticking into my stomach," Rory explained.  
  
"Sorry about that," Tristan got out of the car and opened the passenger door for her. He had taken off his jacket and tie and the top two buttons of his shirt were undone while Rory's hair was now in a loose ponytail and she was barefoot.  
  
"Ouch," she rubbed a blister on her foot, "there should be a warning on that golf course, 'not suitable for high heels,'" she complained, kicking her shoe in disgust, "I can't put those back on."  
  
"Aw, poor thing. I'll have to carry you inside then."  
  
"NO, Tristan, I don't need you to carry me!" Rory protested as Tristan lifted her over his shoulder and jogged towards the house.  
  
"Tristan! Put me down!" Rory shrieked with laughter. He complied only once they reached the front door.  
  
Upon entering the party, Tristan said hi to a few friends, one of whom handed him a beer and offered one to Rory, who shook her head. Tristan sat down on a couch and pulled her into his lap. This was it, Rory thought, an announcement to the whole school. Oh well, she hadn't cared what everyone at Chilton thought of her before, why should that change now? She relaxed as they talked to Louise and her latest boyfriend.  
  
Tristan offered Rory a sip of his beer, "you weren't serious before were you?" he asked.  
  
"Nah, I guess not," Rory conceded, "although you do have to choose between smoking and kissing."  
  
"No contest," he assured her. Rory took a sip of the beer and wrinkled her nose at the taste.  
  
"Do you actually like that stuff or is it just part of the image?" she asked him.  
  
He shrugged, "I guess it's an acquired taste."  
  
"Try this," Louise handed Rory her bottle of premix.  
  
"Girl's drink," her boyfriend scoffed.  
  
"Tastes just like softdrink," Rory said, handing it back.  
  
Tristan motioned for Rory to move so he could get up, "wait right there, and I'll find a drink you'll really like," he told her. He returned a couple of minutes later.  
  
"Coffee!" Rory's eyes lit up as he handed her a mug. "mmm, what's in it?" she asked.  
  
"Baileys," Tristan answered.  
  
"It's good!" Rory took another sip, "are you trying to get me drunk Mr DuGrey?" Tristan emphatically denied the allegation, "You're not gonna get drunk on that, Miss Mary," he promised her.  
  
  
  
"So where are we headed now?" Luke asked as he and Lorelai drove around Hartford.  
  
"Hmm we'll find something," she replied.  
  
"That's the plan? Drive around aimlessly?"  
  
"It's not aimless, the aim is to find something to do."  
  
"Right." "  
  
Look! Pull over!" Lorelai instructed.  
  
"Bowling?" Luke looked out the window doubtfully.  
  
"Yep! I never go bowling!" Lorelai jumped out of the car and went inside, turning a few heads in her ball gown.  
  
"So do you think these shoes match my dress?" she asked Luke, lifting the dress to her calf and pointing her toe, displaying the red and white bowling shoe.  
  
"Very nice," he told her.  
  
Lorelai picked up a bowling ball, "okay, so how does this work?" she asked, walking delicately to the edge of the lane, holding the hem of her dress off the ground with one hand. With the other she dropped the ball onto the lane. It hit the ground with a loud crack and began rolling slowly towards the gutter. Luke hid his eyes as other bowlers looked over at the sound. Luckily there weren't that many of them at this time of night.  
  
"It fell in the hole," Lorelai complained, "I want those bumper things."  
  
"They're for kids!" Luke protested.  
  
"No, they're for inexperienced bowlers," she corrected, "that's what I am."  
  
Luke gave in and on her next shot Lorelai purposefully bounced the ball off the side so that it zig zagged down the lane. She managed to knock down eight pins with that method.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"That's it!" said Luke, "you wanted to teach me how to dance, I'm going to teach you how to bowl!"  
  
Luke guided her through the motions, but Lorelai preferred her own, unique style, so they continued with a somewhat wacky game, which Luke won.  
  
  
  
Rory and Tristan didn't get drunk, but many of their classmates did, so Rory was content to just sit and laugh at everyone.  
  
"You're friends are funny," she told Tristan.  
  
"Yeah," he agreed, but Tristan had more important things on his mind. Like kissing her again.  
  
They were kissing on the couch when Louise brushed past them, "get a room guys!" she said, "Rory, you're as bad as your mother!"  
  
"My mother?"  
  
"Yeah, at the ball, while she was dancing with that guy."  
  
"Mom and Luke? Hmmm."  
  
"Come on," Tristan said to Rory as they stood up.  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked.  
  
"To get a room!"  
  
"Are you sure this is okay?" Rory asked as they entered a spare bedroom.  
  
"It's fine, no one will mind," Tristan assured her.  
  
"Okay," Rory lay face down on the bed and closed her eyes, "ah, soft."  
  
Tristan sat down beside her and kissed her back, "don't fall asleep on me now," he whispered into her ear.  
  
"That tickles," Rory said of his warm breath and rolled over. Her fingers slipped between the buttons of his shirt and tickled his stomach. Tristan squirmed and captured her hands in his, pinning them above her head as Rory lay on her back. He dropped kisses on her forehead, nose and finally lips, releasing her hands as their tongues tangled playfully. As they kissed, his hands stroked her shoulders, sliding the thin straps of her gown down.  
  
"Tristan, what are you doing," Rory warned, breaking away and rolling over so her back was to him.  
  
"Nothing," he told her, "Rory, I'm sorry. I really like you. Really really like you. More than any other girl ever. You're special. You're sweet and smart and I want to do the right thing by you. I know I'm not good enough, I don't know how to treat a girl right, not really. But I don't want to hurt you, I promise. I don't want to stuff this up." Tristan finished his spiel and got no response, "Rory?"  
  
She had fallen asleep while he was pouring his heart out. Tristan just smiled slightly and lay back beside her.  
  
  
  
When the bowling alley closed, Luke and Lorelai sat in the carpark.  
  
"I'm sure Rory will call soon," Lorelai yawned and rested her head on Luke's shoulder as they talked.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" she asked him.  
  
"Hmm?" Luke replied absently.  
  
"A personal question?" she added.  
  
"What?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"Was Rachel the first girl you loved?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
"Do you miss her?"  
  
"Nah, I'm fine."  
  
"But you don't date."  
  
"Why the interest?" Luke wanted to know.  
  
"Just making sure my coffee supplier's happy," Lorelai responded lightly.  
  
"Well Stars Hollow isn't exactly bursting with eligible women," he explained.  
  
"Miss Patty's always on the lookout for another husband," she suggested.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind," Luke replied dryly.  
  
"I guess it doesn't help that you suck at dating."  
  
"Excuse me? How would you know? I do not suck at dating!" he said indignantly.  
  
"Of course you do, we both suck at dating, remember?"  
  
"Well you can't suck that much, you were engaged."  
  
"Must have been some bizarre fluke," Lorelai scoffed, "who would be crazy enough to marry me?"  
  
"Easy! You're infectious," Luke told her. "Like a disease?"  
  
"More like a drug addiction," he said.  
  
"Much better analogy," said Lorelai sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah," Luke continued, "no matter what, you just can't help yourself. You're hooked. You keep coming back for more."  
  
"Sounds familiar."  
  
"You thinking of Rory's dad?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," she admitted.  
  
"Think you two'll get back together?" he asked cautiously.  
  
"No, Chris is a huge part of my life, and Rory's, but we're not gonna end up together. I think we're too similar in some ways," she reflected.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah, maybe I'm just the terminally single type. I'll be one of those crazy old women with blue hair and 15 cats. And I'll still come into the diner every day for coffee and scare the customers!"  
  
"Blue hair?"  
  
"Yeah, like Marge Simpson!" Lorelai was getting carried away now, "and you'll have these mini Lukes running around the diner in backward baseball caps! I can just see it!"  
  
"Where am I gonna get them from?"  
  
"You want me to draw you a diagram?" Lorelai asked with a grin.  
  
"Not necessary thank you. But I thought I didn't know anything about parenting?"  
  
"Well you are a mere novice compared to moi, but Jess is actually more like a human being these days so you must be doing something right," she smiled up from his shoulder. Luke's head dropped to rest his cheek on the top of her head, "thanks," he said simply.  
  
"Thanks to you too," said Lorelai.  
  
"What for?" Luke asked.  
  
"I don't know, anything, everything. I like talking to you."  
  
"Good." They sat in comfortable silence and Lorelai could feel herself falling asleep so she jerked her head up and checked the time.  
  
"It's past 2 am, why hasn't Rory called?" she was getting worried.  
  
"I'm sure she's fine," Luke assured her.  
  
  
  
Rory was fine. She was curled up with Tristan's arm wrapped protectively around her. When she woke up she lifted his arm and twisted it so she could read the watch on his wrist. 2:20.  
  
"Tristan, we have to go," she announced, shaking him.  
  
"Hmm, no, not yet," Tristan was reluctant to wake from his Rory-shaped dream.  
  
"Yes," she insisted, "I'm calling my mother."  
  
"Now that's a romantic way to wake a guy up."  
  
"Get up," Rory insisted.  
  
"One more kiss?" Tristan begged. Rory kissed him quickly, just to assure him that things were good between them.  
  
Tristan walked her outside to meet her mom.  
  
"Nite Tristan," Rory yawned as she climbed into the car.  
  
"Nite Cinderella," her replied.  
  
She looked at him questioningly, why the new nickname?  
  
"You're shoes are still in my car," he explained.  
  
"Oh," Rory couldn't be bothered to retrieve them now, "you don't have some weird shoe fetish I should know about do you?" she asked.  
  
Tristan shook his head, "I'll bring them to school on Monday."  
  
"See ya then."  
  
  
  
TBC..  
  
Review now if you like it! Or even if you hate it! =p And pretty please, any suggestions for a title for this chapter? My brain's too fried to think of a good one at the moment! 


	10. Friends and more

The Games People Play  
  
  
  
10. Friendships and more...  
  
  
  
The morning after the ball..  
  
  
  
"So I hear you and Luke had a good time last night?"  
  
Rory commented when her mom came downstairs.  
  
"Yeah, we did," Lorelai answered, pouring herself some coffee.  
  
"A really good time," Rory emphasized.  
  
"What are you talking about little missy?"  
  
"You and Luke kissing on the dance floor."  
  
"Luke and I are just friends," Lorelai insisted for what felt like the zillionth time.  
  
"So what's the excuse this time? You fell on his face?" asked Rory.  
  
"Maybe I gave him a quick peck," Lorelai conceded.  
  
"More like a three minute pash."  
  
"Who was timing?"  
  
"That was just Louise's rough estimate."  
  
"You call Louise a reliable witness?"  
  
"Mom you can't just keep going around kissing Luke!" Rory complained.  
  
"He doesn't seem to mind!" Lorelai retorted.  
  
"Not even when you pretend nothing happened?"  
  
"We don't analyze it! This is not Dawson's Creek."  
  
"You should at least talk to him."  
  
"We talk all the time!"  
  
"You know what I mean"  
  
"I don't need my teenage daughter telling me how to run my lovelife!" Lorelai said angrily.  
  
"Cos you do such a good job on your own?" Rory countered sarcastically.  
  
"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that."  
  
"Fine! I'm going to Lane's. See you later," Rory walked out the door.  
  
  
  
Upset over her mini-fight with Rory, and the fact that the coffee was cold, Lorelai got dressed and headed to Luke's.  
  
Luke was cool to her and didn't engage in any of their usual banter over her coffee, leaving Lorelai confused about the status of their relationship. She'd thought they'd had a good talk last night and that they were friends.  
  
"Hey, Luke, my buddy, what's up?" Lorelai stood directly in front of him, demanding an answer.  
  
"I...nothing." Luke began, "Lorelai, what are you doing Saturday night?" he blurted out.  
  
"At the moment it's a toss up between George Clooney and Ben Affleck," Lorelai paused, "unless you give me another option."  
  
"Well, a couple of friends of mine run this bar on the way to Hartford..." Luke began.  
  
"Friends of yours?" Lorelai interrupted.  
  
"Yes, I do have friends outside of this town."  
  
"Of course, you've just never mentioned them."  
  
"Can I finish what I was trying to say now?"  
  
"Knock yourself out."  
  
Luke took a deep breath, "I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?"  
  
"What like a date?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"No, not a date."  
  
"Good, cos that would be way too scary."  
  
"And we're just friends."  
  
"Right."  
  
"So you want to go?" Luke asked again.  
  
"Sure. I'll pick you up."  
  
"Around eight?"  
  
"It's a non-date," Lorelai confirmed, picking up her coffee, "see ya."  
  
Satisfied, she went home and made up with Rory.  
  
  
  
Saturday night....  
  
Lorelai came downstairs wearing a tight back knee length skirt, knee high boots and a sheer button down shirt.  
  
"I see the wonderbra's back in business," Rory commented, looking up from the couch.  
  
"Leaving now!" Lorelai grabbed her bag and headed for the door.  
  
"You look good," Rory called out to her.  
  
Lorelai stopped and turned back to Rory, "is it too much for a non-date?"  
  
"I think you and Luke are about to define the etiquette for a non-date tonight, seeing as how you insist on calling it that."  
  
"It's not a date!" Lorelai insisted, "I just get a little insight into the secret life of Luke."  
  
"Whatever you say," Rory humoured her mother, "have a good time and don't hurry home. Lane's staying over so you don't have to worry about me."  
  
"And what will you two be doing tonight?" asked Lorelai.  
  
"Ah, studying?" Rory suggested.  
  
"Just the two of you?" Lorelai said suspiciously.  
  
"Well, Tristan and Henry might drop by," Rory replied casually.  
  
"Drop by all the way from Hartford? What, so you can study their lips?" Lorelai shot back as she headed for the door again.  
  
"Okay you can go now!" Rory threw a cushion after her.  
  
  
  
"So how's it going with Tristan?" Lane asked Rory while the two girls waited for the guys to arrive.  
  
"The actual Tristan and I part is great. It's the rest of the school that gets on my nerves," Rory answered.  
  
"You made couple of the week?"  
  
"Well, Tristan did. People now know who I am, but only as his girlfriend. Like I'm not a person in my own right. None of his friends call me Rory, it's always 'cutie,' 'sexy,' or 'babe' or a couple of others which I won't repeat."  
  
Lane nodded sympathetically.  
  
"I'm just 'Tris' girl,'" Rory continued, "which is freaking my mom out cos it sounds like 'Chris' girl,' which is what she was."  
  
"Have you talked to him about it?"  
  
"Sort of. He's being sweet and making a big effort to call me Rory. I guess it's not that much of a problem."  
  
"As long as you're happy."  
  
"Well the boy can kiss," Rory said with a grin.  
  
Lane feigned disapproval at this comment and they both laughed.  
  
"I am happy with him," Rory said seriously.  
  
"Good, cos I think he's here now."  
  
They opened the front door and Tristan immediately swept Rory into a long kiss.  
  
Lane just motioned for Henry to move past them.  
  
"Guys?" she called, "we're gonna order pizza, what do you want?"  
  
"Mmmm," Rory removed her lips from Tristan's for a couple of seconds, "whatever you want."  
  
"Okay, double anchovies and spinach it is!" Lane said, reaching for the phone. It started ringing as soon as she picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello, Rory? It's Paris."  
  
"Hi Paris, I'll just get Rory for you," Lane said, "break it up, you've got a phone call."  
  
"Hello?" Rory said, squirming as Tristan kissed her neck.  
  
"Hi Rory, it's about those articles you were editing for the Franklin."  
  
"Let me guess, you need them tonight?"  
  
"Yes, I'm on my way right now."  
  
"Paris, it's Saturday night."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So...never mind." Rory sighed, she didn't want to offend Paris by accusing her of not having a life.  
  
"Great, I'll see you in about 20 minutes."  
  
"Great," Rory echoed dryly.  
  
"Paris is coming?" Tristan asked, "what is wrong with that girl?"  
  
"Be nice!" Rory warned.  
  
"Anything for you," Tristan leant in to kiss her again.  
  
"You're making me nauseous," Lane complained.  
  
Rory pulled away, "sorry."  
  
"I'm not," Tristan hugged her from behind as they followed Lane and Henry to the kitchen. Rory loved the way he was always finding some way to touch her. Lane was right, they were at the nausea-inducing early stage of their relationship.  
  
Lane called for pizza. "What? You're kidding? Okay, thanks."  
  
She hung up in disgust. The pizza guy had informed her that there was a 75 minute wait, "apparently it's a really busy night," Lane explained with a shrug.  
  
"I can't wait that long!" Rory's stomach growled. She grabbed the phoned and dialled a familiar number.  
  
"Hey Jess can you make pizza?"  
  
  
  
"20 minutes," Rory said triumphantly hanging up the phone a minute later.  
  
"Jess to the rescue huh?" Tristan said.  
  
"Aw you're so cute when you're jealous," Rory teased him.  
  
  
  
Paris arrived at the same time as Jess with the pizza so Rory invited both of them to stay for dinner, seeing as how Jess had made 5 pizzas when they couldn't decide on the toppings.  
  
Jess agreed straight away, but Paris maintained that she had to go.  
  
"I don't want to be a fifth wheel," she told Rory.  
  
"Jess has already shamelessly taken that position. Just have something to eat," Rory insisted.  
  
"Okay, there's no one at home anyway."  
  
  
  
When they arrived Luke led Lorelai straight to the bar.  
  
"Hey Luke, what can I get you?" the bartender greeted him.  
  
"Hey James, just a couple of beers for now thanks," Luke replied.  
  
"Sure thing. Who's your friend?" James asked of Lorelai.  
  
"This is Lorelai. Lorelai, James," Luke introduced them.  
  
"How'd you manage to pick up such a classy lady dressed like you do?" James asked Luke, who was wearing his usual uniform.  
  
"Luke!" Before he could answer a petite redhead ran up and launched herself into his arms, "we never see you anymore!" she scolded.  
  
"Hey Kel," he hugged her back, "Kelly Stanfield, I'd like you to meet Lorelai Gilmore."  
  
"Hi," was all Lorelai said. She was a little hurt that Luke appeared to have a whole part of his life she knew nothing about.  
  
"Wow, Luke's never showed up with a girl before, must be special," Kelly winked at Lorelai.  
  
"You make me sound completely hopeless!" Luke protested.  
  
"If the shoe fits...." Kelly turned to the bartender, "James, where's my darling hubby?" she asked.  
  
"Out back last I saw," he replied.  
  
"Charlie and Kelly own this place," Luke explained to Lorelai.  
  
"Oh, I really like it," Lorelai told Kelly. She did like the bar. It wasn't ultra trendy, but it had a friendly feel to it with comfortable couches scattered around. Music was pumping at a level that conversation could still be held, creating a great atmosphere.  
  
"Thanks," Kelly said brightly, before waving a man over, "Charlie, look who's here!"  
  
Lorelai got on well with Luke's friends. They got on the topic of worst customers when Kelly and Charlie told the story of a bucks night gone wrong at the bar and Lorelai talked about some annoying guests at the inn. And then Luke...  
  
"Well there's this tall brunette who comes in everyday..." he began.  
  
"Hey!" Lorelai could see where this was heading.  
  
"What does she do?" Kelly asked with a smile.  
  
"That's part of the problem, she's unpredictable. She steals my clothes,"  
  
"Borrows!" Lorelai interrupted.  
  
"-doesn't stay on her side of the counter, drinks more coffee than humanly possible,"  
  
"But I'm always good entertainment value!"  
  
Kelly and Charlie laughed.  
  
"Gotta get back to work now," Charlie said regretfully, "it was great to see you again Luke."  
  
"Yeah, we expect it to happen more often!" Kelly chimed in, "good to meet you Lorelai."  
  
"Yeah, you too."  
  
"You're friends are really nice," Lorelai said to Luke once they were alone.  
  
"Well they're no country clubbers."  
  
"And that's a very good thing! Do they think we're...you know?" she asked, wondering if everyone but themselves thought of her and Luke as a couple.  
  
"They may have jumped to that conclusion."  
  
"Did they jump or were they pushed?"  
  
"You mind?"  
  
"Nah."  
  
"Wanna play pool?" Luke suggested, eyeing a table in the corner.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Can you play?" Luke thought that if Lorelai played pool the way she bowled he should protect the table.  
  
"We're about to find out!" she replied brightly.  
  
  
  
Back at the Gilmore house..  
  
"Who wants to play scruples?" Lane asked after they polished off the pizza.  
  
"Yes! I rule at this game," Paris said.  
  
"There is no winner at this game," Jess pointed out, "it's subjective, based on your personal morality."  
  
"I have great morality," Paris informed him.  
  
The six of them sat in a circle on the living room floor.  
  
"Okay, first question," Lane pulled a card from the box, "you find a bag with $1000 cash on the street. What do you do?"  
  
"Go shopping!" Rory joked.  
  
"That would never happen," Henry protested.  
  
"That's not the point," Lane said, "so would you give it to the police?" she prompted.  
  
"Yes," Paris answered immediately, "easy."  
  
"You wouldn't even be tempted to keep some of it?" asked Lane.  
  
"Why are you asking the rich kid?" said Jess.  
  
"Fine, what would you do?"  
  
"Well if there's that much cash lying on the street it's obviously not honest money. Some dumb criminal lost it," he said.  
  
"Woah, cynicism. What's it like to have such little faith in humanity?" Rory asked him.  
  
"So because it's illegally obtained that gives you the right to keep it?" Henry wondered.  
  
"I didn't say that, it's just something to consider," Jess replied.  
  
"What do you think Tristan?"  
  
"Go to the cops."  
  
"Cos it's the right thing to do," Paris said impatiently, "this is too obvious."  
  
"Nah, cos the bad guys might come after me if I have their money," Tristan said.  
  
"Maybe there's a reward for returning the money," Henry suggested  
  
"For a grand? Wouldn't be much of a reward," said Rory.  
  
"And you'd still be better off by keeping the cash," Jess pointed out.  
  
"Okay, moving on," Lane passed the cards around and Rory asked the next question.  
  
"What would you do if you fell for your best friend's boyfriend/girlfriend?"  
  
"Rory, I have a confession to make," Jess looked into her eyes, "I'm in love with Tristan. I know this is hard for you to accept, but we never wanted to hurt you."  
  
"How could you both do this to me?" Rory pretended to sob.  
  
"Really, what would you do?" Paris asked when everyone stopped laughing. She opened a notebook and had a pen poised.  
  
"What are you doing?" Jess asked her.  
  
"Collecting data about human behaviour," she replied.  
  
"So she can become one," Tristan whispered to Rory.  
  
"You get over it," Lane answered, "no guy is worth sacrificing your friendship for."  
  
"Rory?" Paris asked.  
  
"I agree."  
  
"Tristan?"  
  
"Tell her the guy was sleeping with another girl," said Tristan.  
  
"You'd do that to your friend?" Rory asked him.  
  
"You've met his friends, right?" Paris said.  
  
"It depends on how long they'd been together," Tristan continued, "if they were solid, then no, but if it was just casual, yeah. You step in to comfort her then make your move."  
  
"Guys have no sense of brotherhood," Lane complained.  
  
Jess shrugged, "all's fair in love and war right?" he winked at Rory, who handed Tristan the box of cards and the game continued.  
  
"Okay," Tristan read, "this is the story of a boy who worked hard to save up money for a CD player. He finally had enough when his dad needed the money to go on a fishing trip. Should the boy give the money to the father?"  
  
"No way," Jess said, "the kid worked for that money he shouldn't have to fork it over so his lazy dad can go fishing."  
  
"Isn't that kind of selfish?" Henry asked, "think of how much the father would have done for the boy over the years. This is nothing in the scheme of things."  
  
Lane firmly agreed with Henry that the boy should give the money to his father, "what about you Rory?" she asked.  
  
"I'm not sure," Rory responded slowly, "I can see the arguments from both sides. Give me a minute. Tristan?"  
  
"I can't picture there not being enough money for both a CD player and a fishing trip," everyone groaned, but he continued, "HOWEVER, in principle, the boy shouldn't have to give away his money. This is America."  
  
"Isn't this question really about our relationship with our parents?" Jess pondered.  
  
"No," Lane said, "that's not the point."  
  
"I think socio-economic and cultural differences influence the answers," Paris commented, making a note in her book.  
  
"And I think this is getting much too heavy for a Saturday night," Tristan interjected.  
  
Rory suggested they watch a movie so they laid blankets on the floor and everyone made themselves comfortable.  
  
Lane and Henry lay on their stomaches, heads together and discussed the soundtrack, Paris and Jess argued about the merits of adapting books into movies, and Tristan sat with his back against the couch with Rory leaning against his chest.  
  
  
  
"Hey, you still awake?" Tristan asked Rory when the movie finished.  
  
"Yeah," she replied, lifting up her head to see everyone else asleep.  
  
"Hey look at that!" Rory whispered excitedly to Tristan. Paris' head was resting on Jess' stomach, "I have to take a photo! I'll have enough ammunition to last months!"  
  
"They'll both kill you," he warned her.  
  
"But you'll protect me."  
  
"I'm not going up against Paris!" Tristan said.  
  
"Wimp!" Rory snapped a picture, "are you sleepy?" she asked him.  
  
"Nope," he replied.  
  
"Me neither. Wanna go for a walk?"  
  
Hand in hand, Rory lead Tristan on a tour of the deserted Stars Hollow.  
  
"That's Luke's diner, and there's Taylor's market, and Miss Patty's dance studio, and Bootsy's newsstand, and the video store where Kirk works.Sorry, is this too ridiculously quaint for you?" she asked him.  
  
"No, it's nice the way you know everyone. I don't even know the name of our maid, let alone the guy who works at the local store. In fact, I don't even think we have a local store."  
  
"Poor little rich boy huh?"  
  
"I didn't mean you should feel sorry for me, just that I like it here," Tristan said.  
  
"Good, cos I expect to be seeing you round a lot!"  
  
"In that case, you better show me the most romantic spots in town. That is, if they're not all haunted with memories of you and Dean?" Tristan looked concerned at the thought.  
  
"There's always more than one way to look at things. That's not just the diner where Dean and I ate together, it's the diner where my mom first introduced me to coffee, that's not the hall where Dean and I learned to dance, it's also the hall where my parent's danced.see what I'm getting at? There are a million memories. Dean's just a small part of it," Rory assured him.  
  
"Wow, you're so smart."  
  
"Yeah well, what can you do?" Rory shrugged.  
  
"And so modest! So now that I'm over that little bout of jealousy, romantic places?" Tristan asked again, pulling Rory into a hug.  
  
"Well the gazebo's looks really pretty all lit up."  
  
"But it's kind of public," he gave her a kiss, "I don't think we could do a lot of this there."  
  
"Very true. Ooh, I know. Close your eyes and wait there for a sec," Rory ran off.  
  
"Rory?" Tristan called, "where are you going? Is this gonna be really embarrassing?"  
  
She returned a couple of minutes later and led him to the bridge, "okay, stop," Rory stood on tiptoe and covered his eyes with her hands, "this is where Luke pushed Jess into the creek."  
  
"How romantic."  
  
"Wait for it." Rory released her hands to reveal the bridge lined with candles.  
  
"Okay, I take that back, I will never again accuse you of being unromantic."  
  
"Good boy." Rory pulled his head to hers and they shared a long kiss.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, at the bar....  
  
"You do know how to play," Luke commented as Lorelai broke, sinking a ball in the process.  
  
"Yeah, I was gonna try and hustle ya, but we'll make it a fair bet. Best of three?" she suggested.  
  
"You're on."  
  
Luke and Lorelai got competitive. As Lorelai had won their tennis match and Luke had won bowling, this was seen as the decider. They weren't exactly pool sharks but both knew how to play and had some limited experience.  
  
It was one game each when Charlie and Kelly interrupted them.  
  
"Sorry guys, we're closing now," Kelly said.  
  
"Aw, and I was just about to kick his butt!" Lorelai complained.  
  
"In your dreams!" retorted Luke.  
  
"You guys can stay if you like," Charlie offered.  
  
"No..." Luke started.  
  
"Really, it's okay. I trust you not to clean out the bar," Charlie told Luke, "just leave by the back door, it'll lock automatically."  
  
(AN: I do realise there are probably laws about this kind of thing!)  
  
Lorelai and Luke thanked Kelly and Charlie and said goodbye.  
  
Mid-way through the third game things were fairly equal when Luke sunk two balls in a row. Lorelai began to play dirty. As Luke was lining up for his next shot, she walked causally behind him and slapped his butt as he leant over to hit the ball.  
  
"Lorelai! You can't do that!" distracted, Luke missed even hitting the white ball, "I want a do-over! Go stand over there!" He pointed to the opposite side of the table.  
  
Grinning mischievously, Lorelai went to the other side of the table, stood directly opposite the ball Luke was aiming for and leant over the table provocatively, ensuring he got an eyeful.  
  
Distracted once more, Luke stood up, "you are such a cheater!" he accused.  
  
"What did I do?" she challenged, "I didn't touch you."  
  
"You know what you did!"  
  
"Do I?" Luke groaned, she had him. He couldn't spell it out without sounding like a perve.  
  
"Take your shot," she told him. Luke scowled, there was no way he was gonna get this shot in now, so instead of attempting it, he nudged the white ball ever so slightly, tapping it into an impossible position for Lorelai's next shot.  
  
"Hey!" she protested. Not liking her chances with a left-hand shot, Lorelai had to lean right over the table to even reach the white ball. She was stretched out as far as possible, all but lying on the table. Her shot missed completely and Lorelai dropped her forehead to the table in disgust, bumping another ball in the process.  
  
"Look what you did now," Luke complained.  
  
Lorelai rolled over, disturbing several more balls in the process, "what say we call it a tie?" she suggested.  
  
"You're the one who messed everything up!" Luke protested, leaning over Lorelai who was still lying on her back on the table.  
  
She reached up and pulled him down as well.  
  
"Now I'm not the only one who messed things up!"  
  
Luke had fallen half on top of Lorelai. Their faces were inches apart and Luke suddenly felt very hot and short of breath. He looked into Lorelai's eyes and before they could register what was going on they were kissing each other hungrily. Lorelai knocked Luke's baseball cap off and began unbuttoning his flannel shirt.  
  
"Wait," Luke broke away and got off the pool table, "we can't do this. We're just friends right?"  
  
"Right," Lorelai confirmed.  
  
She sat on the edge of the table with Luke standing between her legs, "so how do we keep ending up like this?" she asked.  
  
"I dunno, you just keep kissing me, what am I supposed to do?" Luke asked, resting his hands on her thighs.  
  
"I kiss you? You kiss me! This is all your fault!" she said, playing with his collar.  
  
"My fault? Where does fault come into this anyway?" Luke's hands ran up her thighs to hold her hips.  
  
"You're right, no fault, alllllll good." Lorelai gave him a lingering kiss.  
  
"mmm," Luke lifted her off the table and pulled her to him as they kissed.  
  
This time Lorelai stopped them, "but we should go," she said regretfully, slipping her hands into the back pockets of his jeans.  
  
Luke's mind agreed, friends shouldn't cross this line but his body was screaming the opposite as they stood with their arms around each other.  
  
"Okay, we'll call it a night then."  
  
They cleaned up the pool table and shared a tense drive home, both lost in their own thoughts.  
  
"Uh, thanks," Luke said when Lorelai pulled up in front of the diner.  
  
"Goodnight Luke," Lorelai leaned over and gave him a brief, soft kiss.  
  
"Bye," Luke mumbled as he jumped out of the car.  
  
Regretfully, Lorelai headed home alone.  
  
  
  
The phone was ringing as Lorelai walked in the door. She stepped over Rory and her friends, all fast asleep on the living room floor, to answer it.  
  
"Hello? Luke?" Lorelai couldn't think of who else would be calling at this time of night, "don't worry, he's here," she said before he could ask the question.  
  
"It's alright that Jess is there?" he confirmed.  
  
"Yep, you may as well come over too. Rory's having a giant slumber party but didn't invite any friends for me."  
  
"Why don't you come over here?" Luke suggested in a low voice.  
  
He didn't need to ask her twice. All honourable, friendly intentions flew out the window.  
  
"I'll be right there." Lorelai left a note for Rory, telling her (and her friends) to meet at Luke's for breakfast tomorrow and then skipped out the door, both happy and nervous....  
  
  
  
TBC...  
  
Keep the reviews coming! 


	11. Happily Ever After?

The Games People Play  
  
11. Happily Ever After?  
The next morning at Luke's....  
The diner was over-run by Rory and her friends who joined two tables together so they could all sit down. Rory and Jess approached the counter.  
  
"Hi Luke, where's my mom?" Rory asked, "she said to meet her here."  
  
"She's still sleeping," Luke explained.  
  
"In your bed," added Jess.  
  
"Jess don't you have work to do?" Luke said to his nephew.  
  
"But I'm a paying customer today Uncle Luke! Well, almost. Tristan is shouting us all breakfast."  
  
"That's very generous of him but there won't be any breakfast unless someone helps me cook it."  
  
"I'll do it," Lorelai emerged wearing her skirt from last night teamed with a flannel shirt of Luke's. She was greeted with hoots and whistles.  
  
Lorelai curtsied, "morning all," she walked up to Luke and gave him a soft kiss, "morning you... so where do I start?"  
  
"You're serious about helping cook?" he asked.  
  
"Yep, just give me some coffee to get started."  
  
"No offense mom, but I'm not eating anything you cook," said Rory.  
  
"Just because I've never cooked before doesn't mean I'm no good!" Lorelai protested.  
  
"Yeah well I'm not taking any chances. I don't want you to poison anyone," Luke sat her down on a stool, "Jess get in the kitchen."  
  
"You trust him more than me?" Lorelai mock-complained, "where's the love?"  
  
"You know where the love is," Luke whispered in her ear. He gave set a cup of coffee in front of her.  
  
Lorelai nearly fainted, "you're offering me coffee?"  
  
"Yeah, it's sort of a special occasion, but don't get used to it."  
  
Rory sat next to Lorelai while Jess followed Luke into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey honey, how are you?" her mother asked.  
  
"I'm really good," Rory smiled, looking over at Tristan, "you?"  
  
Lorelai beamed, "yep, I'm really good too. You okay about me and Luke?"  
  
"I am ecstatically happy for the two of you. But what's with the tribute to his fashion?" she asked of the flannel shirt.  
  
Lorelai blushed, "you really want to know? You're gonna regret it."  
  
"I'll take my chances, I'm curious now."  
  
"Okay," Lorelai lowered her voice, "the buttons on my shirt may have, uh, somehow ripped off."  
  
"Okay, WAAAAY too much info there!" Rory covered her ears and squeezed her eyes shut.  
  
"Can't say I didn't warn you!" Lorelai called as Rory rejoined her friends.  
  
Lorelai was sitting at the counter talking to Luke when Sookie and Jackson came in.  
  
"Hi-" Jackson began greeting them, but Sookie interrupted him.  
  
"Oh my god, you had sex! I can tell by the goofy looks on your faces!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Shhh," Luke shushed her and looked nervously around the room, "announce it to the whole town why don't you."  
  
"Why not?" Sookie asked defensively, "you're not ashamed of her are you?"  
  
"Of course not, it's just that, well, you know how nuts this town gets," Luke explained.  
  
Lorelai was a little behind on the conversation, "you can tell that just by looking at us?" she asked Sookie, "hey, keep an eye on Rory will you," Lorelai gestured to the table across the room, where Rory's fingers were entwined with Tristan's, Lane and Henry were sitting under the table, out of sight of Mrs Kim who'd just walked past the diner, and Paris was arguing with Jess about the way her eggs were cooked.  
  
Lorelai sighed happily, "A Kodak moment."  
  
She her cup out for a coffee refill, but Luke shook his head so Lorelai stood up to help herself. Luke held the pot above his head while Lorelai tried to climb up his arm to reach it.  
  
Sookie leaned back against Jackson and he put an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Now that's a Kodak moment," she pronounced.  
..  
  
AN: HI. I was considering ending the story here, with everybody happy! ( What do you all think? 


End file.
